Title that gives nothing away
by Anonymity is crucial
Summary: What if Hiccup was taken from his father and mother as a baby and then was raised by dragons? Then what if he was found by Astrid and the rest of the gang and taken back to Stoick. Will the village accept him? Or will the secret past about him be the death of him? Sorry I suck big time at writing summaries Rated T because I'm paranoid *grins sheepishly*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first HTTYD fanfic so it probably sucks but I wanted to try. Anyways, I want to make the chapters pretty long but sorry if they're not. You know school and everything taking up time. Sooo much fun. So yeh, hope you enjoy this sad excuse for a fanfic. Yeh I know, I self criticize a lot so I am always hating on my work. No matter story drawing painting poem slide show even if I just say something that I don't like the sound of I scold myself inwardly. So sorry bout the self hate. Anyways in to the story. Also I didn't quite have the faintest clue on how to start this so I'll try my best. The beginning is in italics because it took place before hiccup met toothless. The rest will be in normal font. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Stoick the Vast was a fearsome Viking who supposedly ripped the head of a dragon as a baby. Now everyone on Berk believe this because well their Vikings. Now Berk is not your normal island. Instead of Mosquitoes or flies they have dragons. And this whole thing started one of the nights when Stoick's son was just a baby. There had been an increase in dragon activity lately and the Vikings were preoccupied with killing them off._

_Valla was Stoick's wife and mother of his son. She was as fierce a warrior as Stoick and wanted to protect her island, but she had a child to look after. And he was only barely one. Hiccup was what they called him because he was a hiccup. The smallest of the bunch. A scrawny piece of skin and bones that would make great use a dragon chew toy. No one in the village really expected him to survive a week let alone past his first birthday. But here he is. _

_Valla was sitting with Hiccup on her lap all bundled up and asleep. She was sitting near the fire pit at the center of the room clutching an axe with her free hand. She heard continuous shouts and roars from both Viking and dragon alike. She was not one for feelings, but every time something slammed against the side of her house, she winced and flinched in fear and out of pain for whoever had just gotten thrown against the house. Then all was silent. Valla was curious so she crept quietly to the door. She had put Hiccup into his little cradle that Gobbet had made for him when he was a newborn. She had reached the door and it swung open. The fire that burned with such vigor in the pit was put out by the gust of wind from the door. Valla glanced briefly out the door seeing neither dragon nor Viking. She was just about to step out when a dragon dropped down in front of her. She let out a gasp and backed up, still clutching her axe. _

_The dragon was glaring at her with brilliant green eyes that matched her son's strangely enough. That dragon crouched as if to spring the crept forward through the door. _

_It had dark blue scales with brilliant golden designs sailed throughout its scales. It had a fairly shorter snout with very long razor sharp teeth that could easily chomp her in half this very moment. Its feet were strong and a dark green color. Each foot, or paw, held five sharp black claws capable of tearing a door down with one swipe, no matter the strength of the door. The dragon's horns twisted and curled away from its body and ended in points so jagged that they could impale you and you wouldn't feel the death set in until it already did. Its eyes burned with a fierce fire of which Valla had never seen. In fact she had never seen such a dragon. It was a new species. It stalked over to her and the turned, opening its beautiful emerald green wings. They also had golden swirls by more subtle. There were also hints of blue and purple on the dragon's wings. The wing span measured to be at least 40 feet and they weren't fully opened because the house was too small. _

_It continued to glare at her with that same fire that it had. She then gasped. This dragon reminded her of Hiccup in the strangest sort of way. Without warning the dragon closed its wings and Valla was pinned against the wall by four inch long amazingly lethal spines. They only fought on the dress which caused her to remain plastered to the wall but not injured. She watched as the dragon crept over to her son and reaches its head in. She yelled at it and thrashed about trying to pry herself from this accursed wall, but to no avail. She screamed and shouted as the dragon lifted her son by his shirt and placed him gently his back. Hiccup took notice of his new surroundings and wanted to explore. He started to crawl off one side of the dragon, with a goofy grin plastered on his face he started to wobble. The dragon noticed and grabbed Hiccup back in its mouth. With the child firmly held between the dragons strong jaws, it turned and started to head out the door. It knew that the mother would be horribly mad at it for taking her only son and decided to leave before she broke out of her temporary prison on the wall. As the dragon made its way through the door, the mother was still kicking and screaming to get down and let her baby down. _

_The dragon decided to leave while it could and away for the other dragons. This baby was its and its only. It heard the other Vikings returning from chasing the dragons through the forest. This attack there was only a few dragons so some of the Vikings followed them to see where they headed. Foolish humans thought the dragon. There was a few who remained behind though. These Vikings heard Valla screaming herself to tears and came running. They got there just in time to see a magnificent dragon with an enormous wingspan of 98 feet, spread its wings and take to the air. They were too late to stop it. They rushed in to help Valla and all the while she shouted that the dragon took her son and flew away. She eventually broke down into tears and then to sobs. Vikings don't show emotions but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted her baby back. _

_2 years later_

_Berk_

_The age was yet again attacked. The damage was extensive and none other than Stoick the Vast was leading the forces against the dragons. Valla was killed by a monstrous nightmare while trying to save the Hofferson's daughter, Astrid. She and the other toddlers who were ranging from four to five decided to help their parents. So the little band of toddlers made up of Astrid as leader, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as well as poor little Fishlegs. He was only three but wanted to help the older ones. They ended up almost getting themselves killed and getting Valla killed as well. It was terrible. Hints only got worse with the dragons. All of the Vikings were willing to risk their lives to protect their home, but they were all done with the dragons. They knew they couldn't keep this up forever. They needed help._

_Dragon's nest_

_Hiccup woke up to his "mothers" face staring down at him. She cooed at him to get up so he did._

_"Come sleepy head you must awaken just as you brothers and sisters have" his mother cooed. She was very sweet and treated Hiccup as one of her own. He was terrified of dragons but now he loved them and they were his only family he had left. Hiccups brother, Snaggle, a baby dragon that looked exactly like his mother was try to hop out of the tree in which their nest was located. They were high on the top of one of the tallest trees on the island. As well as being on a tree they were also at the edge of a cliff that dropped off for miles below._

_"Don't go too close to the edge, you might get frightened again and fall. Then mommy would have to save you again like last time" screeched Hiccups sister, Icelavender. She was a pale blue and green color with icy blue eyes, but other than the color difference, perfectly resembled her mother. Hiccup always stayed away from the edge for he didn't want to be scolded. His mother and siblings were beautiful dragons and Hiccup loved them like family, but he wanted to know his real family too. Even if he was only three years of age._

_5 years later_

_Berk_

_So Astrid and her little brigade have since been training. Now they were all 8, 9 and 10 years old. Gobbet was training him and showing them the ropes of dragon killing. Their parents approved of this which was no surprise. Astrid had overheard some of the fellow people on Berk talking about Stoick's son. She had heard this tale before by her parents warning her of the dangers of dragons. But truthfully if that dragon wanted to kill Stoick's wife and son he could have right then but the unknown dragon had tacked Valla to the wall with spines and literally took the boy. She never talked about it because when she did she was scolded. Same with any of her other friends. There were saying how Stoick was losing it because he had no one to love anymore. Everything he cared about was snatched by the incessant dragons. Astrid just continued to walk by but as she did she listened in. This is when she realized that she was going to kill the dragon to get on his good graces. Stoick wasn't the easiest to talk to especially when it came to his son or wife. He once banished a guy for talking to him about it and apparently saying the wrong thing. She was going to kill this unknown species of dragon. And she was going to have some help._

_Dragon's nest_

_The Silent Beauty was the name of the type of dragon Hiccups siblings and mother was. He named it himself. They all seemed to like it so it stuck. Anyways, Hiccup was getting kind of fed up with sitting in a nest all day so one day he decided to go for a walk. He had climbed out of the nest before to grabs some stuff because the truth was he loved to invent new stuff. It usually didn't work but with a few tweaks and slight modifications it ended up working perfectly. Like he had made a wing suit so he could soar with his siblings even though there was only two of them left. The other ones failed to fly and plummeted to their deaths down in the cliff. Icelavender and Snaggle were the only ones left and they had died when he was four almost five. That was other than Hiccup and his mother. Well, when Hiccup crawled from out of the tree he jumped down the branches with ease not even using his arms much. Only to using the wing suit to help with the balance. He landed silently on the ground and walked in a random direction, not caring where he ended up. Not long after he began his trek he stumbled upon a cove. There was a pristine clear pool below and lovely greenery. Hiccup thought for a moment before soaring down to the bottoms using his wind suit. Unfortunately on his way down from the tree one of the branches had torn a slight hole in one of the wings causing him to plummet down and land on a rock. As he made contact the pain rippled through him and he blacked out. The land thing he heard was a slight warble and then silence._

_(Flashback)_

_(Three year old Hiccup)_

_Hiccup climbed down the tree to go explore. He started to wander aimlessly around the forest avoiding being sighted by almost everything. Hiccup wandered for about an hour or so until he came to the edge of a cove. He peered over the edge and saw a small black creature shoot up the side of the cove but only to glide down without any grace at all. It was a baby night fury. Hiccup knew that it wouldn't be able to fly because one of its tail fins was missing. He knew how to fix it. He left his spot at the top of the cove to grab some supplies from the nest. When he returned, the baby night fury was hanging upside down from a tree branch. Hiccup cautiously crept over to it and talked to it in a very calm gentle voice. He was not the best at talking because he as only three but he could get the main point across._

_"Do not be afraid little dragon baby. I want to help you fly once more. How did this happen?" At the sound of Hiccup's voice the baby night fury hopped down from the tree and carefully stalked over to Hiccup like he was a piece of prey. It sniffed him curiously and sat on its haunches and cocked its head at him. The baby dragon warbled softly at him and sniffed the strange device clutched in the little toddler's hand. The boy reached out to pet the baby dragon and the baby night fury returned the gesture. This boy was trying to help him. Not trying to hunt him. The night fury could sense this and put its nose against the boy's hand. Hiccup giggled like a little child would and walked behind the dragon. He attached the tail piece testing it out a few times before putting the miniature saddle on the small night fury. Hiccup the. Walked in front of the dragon and smiled a big lopsided grin. The night fury returned the gesture once more to his best ability. His teeth were retracted into his gums at the time and gave the feel he had not teeth. Hiccup decided to call the dragon Toothless because of the lack of teeth. Slowly Hiccup climbed upon Toothless' back and slipped his foot into the mechanism that he would use to steer and help Toothless fly with. The boy murmured something soft to the dragon and they took to the sky. Over the course of the next few weeks, Hiccup and Toothless flew and practiced. Hiccup was very intelligent for a three year old and Toothless was a very fast learner. Before long they were speeding around the island at top speeds. One day Hiccup decide to go on a longer journey. He hopped on Toothless, Hiccup was now four and Toothless was almost full grown, and they flew off the island promising to return in a couple days. His mother agreed that he should explore but Hiccup could tell she was still grieving for Icelavender and Snaggle. They had both left the nest but were immediately shot down and slain. Hiccup was still mourning as well. They were his siblings for since he was a baby. He left the nest and went to the cove. He called Toothless and they took off into the ocean. They landed not far from the island they were from but looked at it from a distance. Hiccup knew he would stay here for a month or so. He suddenly heard a pained screeched coming from some trees in the forest. Hiccup went to investigate leaving Toothless at the beach. As Hiccup came closer to the sound, it grew louder. Then he Escher a small sized clearing and saw quite a few injured dragons. It was shocking to him. So many injured dragons. The one who cried in pain was an I dredging dragon. It had a yellowish orangish color of scales and an owl shaped head that was a cream color. It had two enormous wings that were about 67 feet long from wing tip to wing tip. One of its wings was bent at an awkward angle that showed it was broken. Hiccup took a single step forward and tripped over a fallen log. He cried out as his leg contacted with a rock and he rolled into the clearing. All of the dragons looked at him quizzically without any hatred shown. Hiccup was clutching his leg almost in tears when he decided to try to get back to Toothless. He stood and fell right back down in agony. His leg was broken. He knew he had to splint it. It was a very later shape rock and Hiccups bones were very flimsy and fragile. He dragged himself to a certain tree with low hanging branches and stood up on one leg. He was still holding his breath and let out a short gasp of pain as he moved his leg. He quickly grabbed two of the sturdiest branches he saw on the ground and ripped some vines coma tree nearby. Hiccup fashioned himself a splint and then tried putting a little weight on it. It still hurt a lot but was partially bearable now. He looked at the other dragons that were currently staring at him, before running off to get Toothless. Though his run was more of a hobble and he continued to stumble and fall. One of the dragons decided to help him. This particular dragon was a pale blue deadly nadder that had part of its wing torn. It couldn't fly anymore she knew but she still decided to help this boy. He was injured like the rest of them. None of the other dragons were fit to fly or fight Vikings. Even if this boy in anyway resembled a Viking he seemed like a good spirit and probably what convinced them the most he wasn't hostile was the fact he was no larger than any of their own kids. That and he smelled of the Silent Beauty, the most well know yet very hard to get a glimpse of. The Silent Beauty smell on him was one that they all knew well. It was their queen from the island they came from. She saw they were injured and tried to help them escape from that horrible ring. They succeeded for the most part except for a few. The pale blue nadder a brother being one that didn't make it. The Silent Beauty, also known as Nada, had helped them survive for this long. Without her they would all be dead. As the nadder sped off into the trees after the boy, she did not have to go far. He had fallen on his face and squirming in pain. The nadder silently thanked no one in particular that the boy was still alive and had not been taken away or eaten. She cooed to him and he opened his eyes to see her staring down at him. She knew this boy couldn't understand her, so the next part surprised her._

_"Hello nadder. Your wing is badly damaged. I can help you. In fact I can help all of you. I just need to get back to my friend at the beach" said Hiccup. The nadder looked surprised. She had never heard a human speak perfectly to her in her language. "You need a name. Mine is Hiccup. Not sure why but I go with it. Anyways what should your name be? I know how about Icewing because you're the color of ice." The deadly nadder purred as she loved the name. She gently nudged the boy to his one good foot and put him on her back. Icewing let out a little screech and charged ahead. As soon as they reached the beach, the boy steered her to an overhang. He dismounted from her back and crept into the shadows. There was a small warble heard from in the shadows and Icewing knew about was. She called out "friend is that you?"_

_"Yes it is. I see you've met my friend Hiccup. You probably saved his life just like he saved mine. I lost a tail fin. The only way I can fly is with him" replied Toothless slinking out of the shadows. Icewing peered in at the boy who was grabbing some bags that smelled weird._

_"Let's go Toothless, I have everything I need to help" said the boy called Hiccup. With that Hiccup got on Toothless who took Icewing in his feet and the flew back to the clearing. After a few days, Hiccup's leg was getting better and all of the injured dragons are also on the road to recovery. All of them would be able to fly and fight once more._

_It's been two months since Hiccup landed at the island and he has made a multitude of new friends. All of them dragons. Hiccup has to leave because his mother wanted him home in time to celebrate his birthday and that was tomorrow. He quickly said goodbye to all of his friends and promised he would return. They promised him that if anyone they knew got injured they would bring them here and send their fastest dragon to get him. He agreed and flew off._

_End of flashback_

_Hiccup woke up with a groan and rubbed his head. He turned toward Toothless who was fully grown and very protective of him. Every two months they flew out to Mending Island. Stupid name but it needed one. Hiccup and Toothless stayed there for two months before returning to Berk for a month. They continue to do this and will always continue to do so. Hiccup had made a promise that he would never break._

_One year later_

_Berk_

_Astrid had failed to find the slightest clue about where the nest was located. She was stumped. Though a Viking was stubborn and hard headed Astrid was at the breaking point. She was losing it._

_Dragon's nest_

_"I cannot care for you any longer my dear. I have taught you to speak as they do though not well. Good luck" Nada told her son one day. She knew that he would have to return to his own kind some day and decided that today would be the best. She also knew about his friend the night fury and all of the other dragons he rescued._

_"But mom" Hiccup whined "What about you and Toothless and the others?"_

_"I will lead the others and carry the injured here to Berk. They will be in the cove you discovered. I will camouflage the outside and make it so no one can get in. I have never told you this but I have a certain type of dragon magic that if I feel I am done I may pass it along to my choice of creature to use. I decided to choose you my dear. I know you have a open heart and a very adventurous and curious mind filled with ideas and I want you to use his magic when you need to. I bestow upon you my knowledge of everything I have ever learned of dragons and all other creatures. Of islands and seas. Of plants and life itself. Use it well. Make sure I remain in your heart and also promise me you will never misuse my magic. I trust you Hiccup. Don't fail me. I also can give you one more thing. The ability to change into any dragon ever, known or unknown, alive or extinct as well as communicating fluently with any type of dragon alive. They will listen to you if you tell them you know me. It is getting late. I will drop everything of yours in the cove with Toothless. Then I shall leave to protect my species from being wiped out. My island is very far from here and I do not plan to return. Promise me Hiccup, you will make Vikings nice to dragons and not kill them on sight. Please promise."_

_"I promise mom. I won't let you down." Hiccup looked up at his mother's figure for she was resting on her haunches. His mother touched her nose to his head and Hiccup felt a slight tingle. She pulled away, stared sadly into his eyes as if saying, promise me and remember, then Nada took to the sky. Hiccup just sat and cried._

_Hiccup had made his way to the cove and noticed that everything from his home was here just as his mother had promised. As well as his stuff, all of his dragon friends were there as well. There was also some new faces. Hiccup didn't mind. He smiled inwardly and patted Toothless on the head. "I need to go now" Hiccup explained to the dragons "I will be back though I promise." With that he sprung up the rocks and changed into a night fury that was a deep purple and took off into the night heading straight for the village. He knew this was a very scary journey and he must stay hidden. As he reached the edge of the village he touched down in a tree and changed back to his normal self. He preferred this form the best. He sat in the tree until morning when he awoke with a start. Someone was hurling an axe at three he was in. Hiccup just sat there and slowly peered through the leaves until he made out the shape of a girl who looked about his age. She had blonde hair that was pulled tightly into a braid. Her skirt was a shorter brown one with what looked like spikes. To match her shoulder pads had spikes as well. Her shirt was a player blue. The girl's eyes were a bright blue color that seemed to sparkle and dance in the early morning light. Hiccup was decided whether or not to talk to her when he heard some rustling in the brush beside the girl. She was startled and raised her axe only to lower it in annoyance. A chubby boy was jumping around looking very excited about something. The. Came a tougher looking one followed by two more, a girl and boy who almost looked exactly alike. The only difference was that the girl's hair was in braids and the boys was just down. They all started to chat and Hiccup understood. He surprised himself by knowing their language, and then again his mother had given him all knowledge she had so that would explain it. Just when Hiccup decided to jump from his tree to the next, the branch he grabbed onto broke and fell right onto the head of the girl twin. Hiccup held his breath as they looked up almost straight at him._

_"Who ever is up there come down before I chuck my axe at your face" yelled the girl with bright blue eyes. She looked serious. But a slight bit amused as well. Hiccup decided that it would be best to just show himself and get it over with. He jumped down onto tree limb after tree limb like a lithe monkey and landed right behind the blue eyed girl. Hiccup landed silently and they were all too intent on searching the trees for him. Hiccup scurried closer to the underbrush then cleared his throat so they knew he was there. They all spun on their heels and the chubby one fainted. Hiccup was confused at the shocked stares directed at him._

_"Who are you? What's your name?"_

_"My name is Hiccup and I am a nine almost ten year old boy" Hiccup replied to the girl twin who asked him the question. The mouths dropped even lower when he said his name. The girl with the blue eyes grabbed his arm and dragged him behind her. The rest of the group followed with shocked expressions still plastered to their faces. They arrived at the village and everyone who was out at the time was looking at them as they dragged this strange scrawny boy to the largest house. In side on a wooden stool carving a duck sat a very large man with a huge unkempt red beard. _

_"Stoick, I mean chief, we found your son" said Astrid. The chief looked up and at Astrid. Then he slowly glanced at the others in the group until his eyes fell upon Hiccup. Hiccup tried to squirm away from his gaze, but Astrid held him fast. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. Stoick the Vast was the Viking leader of Berk. Stoick was Hiccups father. Valla was Stoick's wife and Hiccups mother. Hiccup looked bravely up at Stoick and held his gaze._

_"Hey dad it's been a while I guess?"_

_"Son...you you're okay" Stoick exclaimed before taking the boy into his arms and swinging him around. Stoick finally found something to live for again other than his people. His son was safe at home. Older and still skinny, but safe. And that was all that mattered._

_Present_

Hiccup was now 14. He had not let anyone now about Toothless or any of the other dragons he helped. He still left for two months before returning with new ores and weapons that were lighter, stronger and sharper. He also had armor made out of a very strong dragon hide and a bunch of scales from different dragons, mainly Toothless though. However, no one noticed his disappearances or returns. Hiccup didn't want to upset any of them so he hid the new weapons and armor he made as well as the new ores he discovered, in a cave that was very concealed and impossible to find if you didn't know it was there. Everyone on Berk knew Hiccup had returned after years of being missing, but the truth was everyone was ecstatic that he had gone. Hiccup was a scrawny runt who was no more than a hiccup to any of them. Hiccup noticed their hate toward him and decided to go with it even though his heart ached from all of the negative remarks he received. Being back he also learned that the dragons, he knew were controlled by the queen dragon, were attacking and killing in self defense the Vikings that hated him so much. Hiccup did nothing and was still a disappointment to his father.

When Hiccup turned 15, his father told him he was starting dragon training and he would do it with the kids who found him. Hiccup hated the thought. All of them hated his guts except for Fishlegs who really just avoided him. When Hiccup learned that he would have to kill dragons he knew he had to change his father's mind. The conversation was really one sided. In other words, he was starting dragon training in the morning.

That night, Hiccup snuck out the back door that he crept through many times before to get to the cove. Once he reached his destination he jumped down from rock to rock before running into the cave were his weapons and armor were cleverly stashed. He knew he was going to need them. He grabbed the armor and put it on. It was lighter, yet stronger than any other armor. It was also very flexible and the best part not even a Nadder's spines could penetrate it. Hiccup had also added a special feature and had improved his original design that had caused him to crash land in this very cove years ago. Hiccup had added Nightfury like wings that he could make come out on his arms and allow him to fly with Toothless when he liked. Hiccup had tested the wings before and they worked amazingly. They were jet back and were almost exactly Nightfury wings. The only difference was that Hiccup's weren't as long or big as a Nightfury's. Hiccup grabbed his small dagger from the floor. It was made of blue Zarconium ore that is only found where Silent Beauty's reside. Hiccup had a bunch of each ore that he collected. Blue Zarconium ore is the strongest metal like ore known currently to him and by far makes the best and might I add, the coolest looking weapons. Hiccup slid it into an expertly crafted slit in his armor that concealed it so no one could see it or feel it. Hiccup took off the armor and noticed Toothless in the door way.

"_What are you up to now? Going dragon killing" _Toothless said. He tried to smirk, but it just made Hiccup crack up. Hiccup laughed and Toothless made a warble that sounded like a laugh. Toothless backed up away from the narrow entrance and Hiccup exited.

"_My dad is forcing me to do dragon training. I tried to tell him I couldn't fight dragons, but the conversation we had was very one sided. I have to fight my friends and probably end up killing one." _Hiccup sat down on a rock and Toothless wandered over to him. He looked just as sad as Hiccup did. "_I don't know what to do bud. I don't know what to do" _Hiccup said with a hint of defeat showing in his voice. With that he slumped down to the sandy floor and Toothless curled up around him. Hiccup drifted into a worried slumber. He would not fight the dragons. He could not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys so here's that new chapter. Sorry if it sucks. Anyway, off we go!

_**Chapter 2**_

When Hiccup woke from his troubling dreams, Icewing was standing over him, watching with worried eyes.

"_Hiccup" _she squawked "_They took him." _Icewing looked very scared and frightened. "_They took Peak. He was flying with me and we got to close to this island. They shot him down and took him to the large place with chain covering it. Please Hiccup he was my best friend. Please save him"_ Icewing begged. Peak was a small Shaderunner dragon who was a darker grey color. He blended in really well in the shadows and on grey rock. He was also the fastest dragon below the Nightfury. Peak had long talons and like a Nadder had two hind legs and used talons on his wings as front feet. His teeth were sharp and jagged. He didn't breathe fire, but rather disoriented them with his shriek. Then he swooped and sliced them down with his talons or teeth. In all, Peak was Hiccup's best friend next to Toothless of course. He knew just where to find him and how to get to him.

"Nice of you to show up Hiccup" sneered Snotlout.

"What's with the armor? It's awesome!" said Tuffnut as he stopped punching his sister.

"No I want some first" cried Ruffnut as she launched herself on top of her brother once more, tackling him to the ground. Hiccup glanced around and noticed everyone, other than Tuffnut and Ruffnut who were still rolling in the dirt, was staring at him.

"I made it" said Hiccup. "It took a bit, but I did." Hiccup didn't want to have any more questions asked so he was thankful when Gobber appeared.

"All right. Welcome to dragon training! This is where you will learn how to fight and take down dragons." With that Gobber walked past each cage door and announced them each by their known name. All the while Fishlegs murmured the abilities of the different types. Gobber got to the second to last cage and paused. Everyone stared in through the bars as they got closer. Hiccup almost gasped as he saw what, or more likely, who was inside. It was Peak, muzzled and bound to the wall by heavy chains. He was a fairly small dragon, but could still put up a massive fight. When Peak's striking blue eyes met Hiccup's face he cooed sadly and Hiccup gave a look with his eyes that said that he would help him with the best of his abilities. With that Peak stared around at the rest of the humans with frightened and nervous, yet very determined eyes.

"Now this dragon is very special. It is not in the book of dragons and we have never met this kind of dragon or anything like it ever before. We don't know its attack or speed or even if it breathes fire. Much like the Nightfury in fact" said Gobber. Everyone looked in with cautiousness. "Moving along then."

There were six total cages. Each one held a different dragon type.

Everyone moved to the last cage which held a Gronkle. Hiccup lagged behind to promise sincerely to Peak that he would free him. Then Hiccup came to the last cage and was looking into big brown eyes that stared straight at him. It was Forest. Hiccup had actually taken care of Forest since he was a hatchling because he had fallen from a tree and had broken his very fragile wing. Hiccup had fed him and fixed his wing.

Actually, now that Hiccup realized this, he knew all of these dragons and they were all his friends. He had helped every single one get better. Whether it was a broken bone, or an infected scratch that needed an herbal treatment, Hiccup helped and nursed them back to health. There was a red and orange Monstrous Nightmare in the first cage they looked at that Hiccup had named Fiery because of his temper. The next cage held Icewing's brother who had made it out only to be caught two months later. His name was Regal because he was a golden color. The third cage housed a Terrible Terror named Angel because she had white and silver colored scales that glimmered and shone in the sunlight much like Regal's golden scales. The fourth cage held a sad looking Zippleback. The left head carried the name of Ivory while the right carried the name of Rosemary. They were a lighter green and purple color with a spot of pure blue on each of their heads. Rosemary's was more of a teal while Ivory's was a lighter baby blue. The fifth cage held Peak and the final cage held Forest.

Gobber had his hand on the handle that would release Forest from his confines.

"Wait aren't you going to teach us anything" cried Snotlout.

"I believe in learning on the job" said Gobber as he yanked down on the handle. Everyone scattered like sheep when a Nightmare swoops toward them. Hiccup went running toward the shields and grabbed one with the Berk crest on it. The challenge that Gobber presented the recruits with was not being hit.

The twins were the first ones out because they were bickering over a shield. Forest shot a flaming boulder at them after scooping them up in his mouth. They shield went flying back as did the twins. Fishlegs turned to answer Gobber's question by yelling six as the number of shot a Gronkle has. Forest took the opportunity and blasted him. Snotlout was to busy flirting, or trying to flirt, with Astrid to notice the shot that Astrid dodged that was coming straight at him. Hiccup and Astrid were the final ones. Forest looked angrily at Astrid then at Hiccup. His eyes lit up with recognition when he saw Hiccup and started toward him. Astrid rolled out of the way of the incoming Gronkle. Hiccup quietly told Forest to play along and he would help him when he could. Forest stared at him with understanding and growled back at Hiccup saying he would play along. With that Hiccup took his shield and with his hand hidden by it gestured to Forest to blast at, but miss, Astrid. He did which left one shot. Gobber now noticed as well as everyone else that the Gronkle was a little close to Hiccup.

"Hiccup" shouted Gobber as Hiccup signaled to Forest to chase and try to blast him. Hiccup started to run with the Gronkle close behind. Everyone was shouting his name to be careful, but he knew what he was doing. Forest built up the fire ball in his mouth and aimed, but not at Hiccup, but to where Hiccup was pointing. Just then, Hiccup ran and pretended to trip and fall only to hit the lever that opened the arena door. Forest zipped past Hiccup, growling gratefully at him, and flew straight out the door avoiding the village completely as he had promised Hiccup he would do. One down, five to go.

That night, people kept coming to the Haddock household complaining about Hiccup setting the Gronkle free. None of them had noticed that Forest had flown straight over without touching or damaging anything. They just noticed the large beast fly out of the arena and away from the village. Hiccup stayed in his room as Stoick had commanded until it was darker outside. Then he hopped out the window in his room and sprinted fast to the forest.

Hiccup came to the cove and in the cove sat Toothless and Forest chatting away about something. Hiccup called out to them and they turned toward him. As Hiccup made his way down into the cove Forest walked over to him.

"_Thank you Hiccup. You saved my life and I am forever grateful. This is the second time I believe that you have saved me from my supposed fate. I must be going back to my friends now. Please help the others. They are my friends" _said Forest to Hiccup. Then the large Gronkle flew off toward Dragon Island. Toothless looked at Hiccup who was deep in thought trying to figure out how to free the others.

The next day in dragon training, Gobber let Regal out. Regal flew around the maze and was hopping on top and in and out of the wooden walls that made up the maze. Like Forest recognition flashed in Regal's eyes as he saw Hiccup and he started toward him. Like before, Gobber saw this and took a step forward to help Hiccup as Regal bounded toward him. The wooden walls of the maze started to fall as Regal hopped across them toward Hiccup. Astrid was on top of them and fell onto Hiccup; her axe got stuck in his shield. regal continued to bound toward Hiccup when Astrid took her axe which was still lodged in Hiccup's shield and swung it at Regal. She hit her mark and made Regal collapse before stumbling back toward the cage he was kept in before. Once he was inside, Gobber shut the door and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup looked hurt to Gobber. Then, he ran off through the opening doors of the arena and into the woods near-by. Everyone looked on after him as he ran and then a frantic and sad squawking made them look at Regal who was flapping and squawking frantically behind the cage doors. He sounded sad and distressed and as soon as Hiccup was out of his sight line he fell silent and curled up in the corner. Astrid, Gobber and the rest of the group all looked confused at the sight yet Astrid seemed to be the only one to put it all together. She took off after Hiccup hoping to catch him.

Hiccup went running into the trees toward the cove. The branches were whipping his face as he ran. Hiccup continued to run when the ground disappeared beneath his feet. Hiccup fell into the cove.

Toothless ran over when he heard the pained cried of his friend and rider. Hiccup was lying on the ground with his ankle twisted strangely to the side. Hiccup was lying sprawled out and Toothless nudged him. He knew Hiccup was hurt and wanted to help, but didn't know what to do.

"Hey bud. I'm fine see" Hiccup said as he attempted to stand up, but ended up falling back down with a pain filled cry as he put weight on his ankle which was still twisted at an unnatural angle. Toothless wanted to help, but he could hear someone approaching and warned Hiccup, then he ran off to hide in the cave which housed Hiccup's gear.

Astrid followed the cry she had heard to a drop off. It was a cove. A very beautiful one at that. There was a shallow, yet very serene lake that pooled fresh water from the mountain stream. The scenery in the cove was amazing and had Astrid mesmerized for a while before another pained squeak broke the trance. She looked down the drop-off and saw Hiccup lying unconscious from the pain at the bottom. She noticed he was lying very still, but she could see that he was breathing. She glanced around the edges of the cove before climbing down the most sloped area she could spot. Hiccup had fallen down the highest and steepest side of the cove by his luck. Astrid was surprised he didn't hurt himself worse than he had. Once she reached the bottom she sprinted over to Hiccup and tried to wake him. When he wouldn't and only groaned in pain. Astrid looked around and found a hollowed out piece of tree that was lying on the ground. She scooped it up and filled it the best she could with the cold mountain water. Astrid ran back to Hiccup and threw it over him like a blanket. He sat up with a jolt and cried out as he moved his ankle. His head was swimming because of his pounding headache.

"Hey Astrid, what gives? Why am I wet and why do I hurt." asked Hiccup. His sight was fading in and out from black as he struggled to become aware. "Wait… Astrid?! Wha…What are you doing here" Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid explained her reason to follow him and how she found him as well as why he was wet. Hiccup tried to nod to prove he understood her, but his head swam with pain. He groaned and lay back down on the soft sand. Astrid saw this and grabbed his arm. With that, she yanked him up and Hiccup used her as a guide back to the village where he was not greeted, but merely shrugged off casually. Astrid brought him to his house and knocked. Stoick answered the door and saw Astrid basically carrying his son. He let her in and took Hiccup from her and brought him to his room.

From his hiding spot, Toothless saw Astrid douse his rider with cold water then after a few minutes help him up and pretty much carry him back through the forest. When he saw the clearing was empty he slunk out and planned his friend's escape from those nasty cages. Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to anytime soon. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Hiccup had made his prosthetic so that Toothless could fly without help from his rider or Hiccup, or Toothless himself, could flip a switch that would allow Hiccup to help him fly. Toothless preferred having Hiccup help him fly, but right now, he needed to scope out the area with a bird's eyes, or rather dragon's eyes, view.

The next day, Hiccup woke up to see his ankle splinted and wrapped. He was told by His father that it was only sprained and he would be back dragon training in no time. He groaned an closed his eyes again, trying not to show the disappointment to his father. Hiccup rolled onto his side and fell back asleep. There were no happy dreams coming for him.

About a week later, Hiccup was able to go back to dragon training again. Luckily for him, Astrid forgot how to get to the cove. Hiccup knew this wasn't true, but last time he went to find it, he was only able to by flying up into the air. Hiccup knew he didn't need the Nightfury like wings he had built into the armor he wore everyday because he could change into any dragon he wanted, but he still liked them there. Toothless had done good work hiding the cove that was there little secret. And he planned to take it with him to the grave.

During this dragon training session, Gobber let the Zippleback out. Ivory immediately let out a burst of the flammable gas that blocked the human's view of them. Ivory and rosemary had forgotten that Hiccup was also in the arena. They knew there was seven Vikings currently in the arena and six of them were smaller than the seventh. All six held buckets of water. Tuffnut and Snotlout threw there buckets of water mistakenly on Astrid and Ruffnut. Tuffnut was dragged in by Rosemary who then sent him away balling. Rosemary and Ivory knew there was only two left with water. A large bulky one and a very small scrawny one. Ivory went toward the larger one who threw his water on her. she let out some more of the gas and began to spray the boy with it. When she successfully drove him away, she got back with her sister and they towered over the small one. The foggy gas was still blocking their view of Hiccup, but they knew he smelled familiar for some reason. He tried to calm them by speaking to them and immediately they knew it was Hiccup.

"_I am going to free you and Regal. All I need from you guys is some fog" _Hiccup said to Ivory and Rosemary. They complied and made the arena a foggy mess. As it turns out everyone was huddled by Gobber except for Hiccup who was nowhere to be seen. There was movement from the gate as it opened to let the Vikings out. They all scrambled out, but didn't close the door. Suddenly, a screech could be heard and they all ran back toward the village except for Gobber who waited for Hiccup. Gobber called for him, but got no response. Suddenly two colorful streaks shot out through the open door. Gobber yelled at them and waved his hammer at them. He ran into the arena to find the Nadder cell was empty as well as the Zippleback. That wasn't what bothered Gobber though. He heard approaching footsteps of the five young Vikings. As the fog cleared, they saw no Nadder, no Zippleback and also no Hiccup.

"Where are Hiccup and the dragons" asked Fishlegs worried. In fact, all of them looked worried or scared for Hiccup. Even Snotlout, who so viciously hated Hiccup, was scared. He was nowhere to be found. They all knew that he was not the best at fighting at all and in fact was the worst out of any of them. They all looked at each other with the same look on their faces. They all knew, wherever Hiccup was, he stood no chance.

"This is awesome" screamed Hiccup into the wind. He was riding on top of Regal who chirped happily to be free as well and Ivory and Rosemary who looked at Hiccup with thanks. They let him down in the cove and then took off back toward their home. The other three dragons left in the cages he promised that he would free them as soon as he could, but not that moment for it would cause panic. Angel understood right away and went back to chasing her little tail. Peak looked at him with sad, but understanding eyes. However, Fiery took some persuading. He told them how he was going to get them out when it was their turn to train with the rest of the young Viking group. They all nodded, even Fiery.

The next day, Angel came out and looked at Hiccup, who had returned the night before by sneaking into his house through his window. It was her turn to be free. Hiccup had the task of closing the large gate which he did, sort of. He lodged a smaller boulder beneath it leaving enough space for the Terror to crawl out. Angel leaped up and attacked Tuff on the nose. Hiccup couldn't suppress a laugh that escaped his lips. Then Angel detached and scurried toward the door. No one saw her leave or kick the boulder away so the door was shut tightly because of the dust kicked up from Tuff's struggle with Angel.

That night Hiccup went to the cove just in time to be tackled and licked by Angel who thanked millions of times before excitedly flying off to her family. Each dragon specie had their own island. The only reason for that was thanks to Hiccup who had found a bunch of islands clustered into a string that expanded for miles. There was a Nightmare island, a Zippleback island, a Terrible Terror island, a Nadder island, a Shaderunner island, well you get the point. Hiccup even had a Nightfury island, though there was no one on it.

Hiccup got back just in time to see something shoot down from the sky and crash right in front of him. It was a large silver dragon. It's scales shone like stars in the moonlight. It was a long, very lithe dragon who, by the looks of the rope around its wings, was shot down by one of the village members. It looked at Hiccup with a mournful gaze. Its eyes were almost as black as the color of its scales right then. Hiccup noticed that the color of this dragon's scales changed colored as if on command. It was not a Changewing, no they stayed on their island that Hiccup showed them and they gratefully accepted. It was a Silent Death. They were very rare and no one who has met one had ever lived. It was not in the Book of Dragons, but Hiccup knew it was a Silent Death because his "mother" had given him all knowledge of every single dragon to ever exist. Also, this one was his friend. It was not a Whispering Death or a Screaming Death. It was a Silent Death. It got its name because it was completely silent and it has no roar. They are basically the ghosts of dragons. You only know they're there when they get you and their poison is paralyzing so you can't alert others. These are the deadliest dragons. It just happened to be Hiccups luck that his sister's friend. Her name was Diamondback. Hiccup had to help.

He rushed to Diamondback's side and began to cut the Bolas that held her captive. Hiccup heard voices and footsteps near him as he finished cutting the last string. Diamondback grabbed him in her massive jaws and flew above the tree silently and invisible like a Nightfury at night or a Changewing in general. She flipped Hiccup onto her back before soaring to the cove where she gently dropped him. Diamondback purred thanks to Hiccup before taking off to her island that housed her kind. Like I said before, Hiccup had an island for every dragon and they were all his friends. He walked over to Toothless who was coming out of his hidden nest that he had created and sat down in the sand.

"_Come on Hiccup. Let's go watch the sunrise from the sky_" cooed Toothless shaking himself. Hiccup agreed to the lovely idea and told Toothless to go ahead. With the command, Toothless hit the switch to allow him to fly alone and shot into the air not unlike an arrow.

Hiccup had decided that he was going to fly himself and let Toothless soar around without a rider to worry about. Hiccup decided on a Poison Darter. He just thought it looked and sounded cool and wanted to give it a go. So Hiccup took to the air and flew after Toothless. They landed on a cliff and watched the sunrise peacefully over the horizon. It was going to be a good day.

The next time dragon training was on, it was Fiery's turn to be free. Secretly, Hiccup had cut through a few chains in the roof. It wasn't noticeable, but it was the only way to get Fiery out. After a while of scaring the other riders, Hiccup looked up and softly growled something to the Nightmare as a signal to go. Fiery looked one last time eat him before setting himself on fire and shooting through the broken chain with ease. Everyone looked up at the broken chains, then back at Hiccup. They ended up staring at some dust settling and noticed Hiccup had gone. They were all suspicious after the Nadder and Zippleback incident, and then their suspicion continued to grow ever so more when the tiny Terrible Terror disappeared seemingly into thin air. Now the Monstrous Nightmare was gone. Astrid and the rest of the rag tag gang decided that enough was enough. They were going to follow Hiccup into the woods the next day and see where he goes.

That night, Gothi, the village elder, stopped by. She was drawing some symbols into the dirt as Hiccup walked down the stairs from his room. His father seemed to be puzzled over the meaning. Hiccup knew what the symbols meant. Gothi had chosen him to slay the unknown species of dragon. Hiccup was going to have to kill Peak.

Hiccup climbed out his window before running to the woods. Once there, he turned into the fastest dragon he could think of. It wasn't a Nightfury. It was the LighteningStriker. It was faster than Lightening itself and bared a close resemblance to the Skrill. It also used lightening as its weapon instead of regular fire power, but it did not need any food or water to survive. It had unlimited shots and was by far the coolest dragon he has ever heard of. There was no information about it. Technically, it doesn't exist. At least not to Vikings. It's not even a myth.

Hiccup took to the air in his dragon form and shot to the cove. Halfway there he stopped. He had an idea. He needed to break Peak out tonight, but he needed a distraction. No, he needed to get rid of the guard outside the arena. Hiccup shot to the arena in a minute even though on a Nightfury it would have taken five minutes. The guard was stationed at the entrance almost asleep. Quietly, Hiccup changed into his Silent Death form, but a very tiny one. Hiccup was able to control how lager he wanted his dragon form to be. It could be as small as a Terrible Terror or as large as or larger than the Red Death. Hiccup chose Terrible Terror size and was grateful that they didn't fix the hole in the chain roof of the arena. This was making Hiccup's job so much easier.

Hiccup crept up to the guard and paralyzed him. It was only temporary and the guy was already asleep. He won't remember anything. Then Hiccup crawled between the arena door's bars that were spaced wide enough to let a very small sized dragon through. Once in, Hiccup remained small, but turned into a Gronkle to melt the cage door that was holding Peak inside. Together they flew up through the hole in the arena roof and into the night sky after Hiccup had changed back to the LighteningStriker. They were home free.

That morning was the day when he was supposed to kill Peak. Since they discovered a Gronkle had melted the cage allowing the unknown species of dragon free, the fight was off until another dragon could be captured. And that might take a while considering there hasn't been a dragon attack in months thanks to Hiccup relocated every single dragon to their own islands and leaving the Red Death to die of the injuries that Hiccup and Toothless left her with. The truth, Hiccup made the Queen blow up. All of the dragons were grateful, but he could not tell the Vikings about his past or current relationship with every dragon that exists currently. Including the unknown ones.

Sadly for Hiccup, the villagers had captured yet another dragon. This time it was another unknown species to them, but not to Hiccup. It was Brook. Brook is a Raptortongue. She is able to grow as large as a lion, but is able to slide under doors because of her triple jointed ribcage. She can flatten herself like a pancake. She and Hiccup stared at each other for a long moment before he murmured something to her in her language. Raptortongue's have a different speech pattern than that of a normal dragon. Hiccup promised he wouldn't hurt her. She promised the same. They both looked on with sadness before they released her from the cage and she began a slow walk toward Hiccup who, to hide the secret about them knowing each other, back up as well. Hiccup dropped the shield and small dagger he picked up on the ground. Then he took off his helmet that was a gift from his father.

"We don't have to fight them. They are not what we think they are."

"Stop the fight" said Stoick. Hiccup then said "I'm not one of them" and looked at Brook who knew her cue. She walked two more steps till she reached Hiccups out stretched hand.

"STOPE THE FIGHT" screamed Stoick as he slammed his hammer down on the metal bars that surrounded the arena. This created a loud noise which freaked Brook out. She strated firing around until she found Hiccup who was lying on the ground, his left leg was burned badly from one of her blasts. She felt horrible. Brook grabbed Hiccup lightly in her talons and blew a very hot blast upwards to melt the chains. It worked and Brook flew off to the cove with and injured Hiccup clutched firmly in her talons.

Stoick watched that things fire blast hit Hiccup's leg and send him to the ground. Astrid screamed his named before trying to get into the arena. Her attempts proved futile thanks to the reinforced metal gates that had gone up to replace the old ones. Stoick reached Astrid and tried with effort to pry open the gate. It budged and then slid up to the point where they could slide under. Once they did they saw that beast that injured Hiccup standing over him, nudging him and trying to wake him up. When it couldn't it grabbed him in its talons and flew out the hole it had blasted in the roof. Stoick watched the dragon fly away. He had a feeling it wouldn't leave Berk though.

Toothless came scurrying to meet Brook as she landed. Toothless knew something was wrong and he found out soon enough. Lying at Brook's feet was none other than Hiccup. Only this Hiccup had a stump for a left leg. His leg just stopped at the knee. Toothless rushed away thankful that it was a very hot burn so that it cauterized the wound so it did not bleed. Toothless grabbed all of the herbs he would need as well as Hiccup's contraption that he made for an occasion just like this. He rubbed the chewed herbs onto Hiccup's wound and brought him into his secret cave that was cleverly hidden so no one could find it unless they knew where it was.

It was two weeks since Hiccup disappeared and Stoick was on the verge of a panic attack. He noticed that Astrid was as well. She didn't get much sleep anymore since she was scouring the forests constantly for any sign of him. She always came back empty handed.

Hiccup was healed enough that he could walk with the prosthetic he had made months ago for this kind of situation. Toothless and Brook both proved to be very helpful. Brook announced the day before she had to get back to her home and once more apologized to Hiccup who had forgiven her the first time. Toothless and Hiccup watched as Brook flew off into the sky. Hiccup had not left the cove in two weeks. He was starting to get a little homesick and a caged feeling.

After about two more weeks, Hiccup had fully healed thanks to Toothless, who kindly helped him around. When Hiccup left the cove for the first time in a month, he was glad. It was still awkward to walk with the prosthetic and he still had a limp, but he could walk. Luckily, as Hiccup found out after an earlier test, his leg is still there in any of his dragon forms, just not his human. Hiccup didn't mind. He walked to the edge of the woods where with one more step he would be in the village of Berk. He decided to wait until nightfall to sneak into his house through his bedroom window. He waited and then left. As soon as he was to the edge of the window he peered in and saw his strong Viking father, Stoick the Vast, who never shows any sign of emotion what so ever, actually sitting of his bed crying. It was a very small amount of tears, but it was still crying. Hiccup decided this was the perfect time to enter. As he hoisted himself into the room, he landed silently and sat on the window sill.

"Hey dad" was all Hiccup had to say to get a reaction. His father turned and right away grabbed Hiccup into a bear hug.

"Son. I thought you were dead. Heck, the whole village did. Astrid has been locking herself in her room and not eating anything for about three days now." Stoick released Hiccup and told him to go say hello to Astrid.

That was exactly what Hiccup did.

A/N- So yeh. Not the longest chapter in the world, but still 5k+ words for this chapter. That's my new record! Please Rate and Review! Love you all! *mounts dragon and flies comically into the sunset*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I have nothing to say right now so off we go! Wait, I forgot! Thank you to all that reviewed! I greatly appreciate the support for this story and I promise I will not stop this story and leave it dangling as a cliffhanger. I currently have 9 reviews and that is my new record so thank you all. I love that you guys enjoyed the last two chapters and hope you enjoy the next few. Also, I had some minor cases of writers block so if any of you wonderful reviewers had ideas to where this story should go such as new villains, old villains, new dragons, old dragons, etc, etc please do comment it in the review area. I love suggestions and new ideas more than my brother. Some to think of it I love suggestions more than him by a long shot. Well enough of my rambling. On with the show…err...story!

_**Chapter 3**_

Hiccup wandered over to the Hofferson household and changed into a very small Terrible Terror that was all different shades of blue. He climbed up to Astrid's window and peered in as he had done at his minutes before. One of the other abilities that his "mother" had given him was he was able to talk to people in his dragon form without speaking. He could enter their thoughts and plant a message there and they should see it. It was just like you were talking to them, but without the talking part.

"_Astrid. If you want to see Hiccup follow me and I will show you where he is_" Hiccup told her still in the dragon form. She glanced at him and didn't try to hurt or catch him, but rather got up and followed him through the forest before shooting a fire blast upward. He hoped Toothless saw it.

Toothless was resting in his warm nest when he heard six feet padding along and getting closer. Then he saw the fire blast. One meant hide, two meant help and three meant get out of here they are going to kill me or you. Toothless hid himself in Hiccup's secret cave after dragging his nest with him. He hoped Hiccup wasn't going to get himself captured. What he saw next was a first. A very tiny Terrible Terror was being followed by a girl named Astrid. Toothless knew that Hiccup would have a good reason for this.

Hiccup shot forward and behind a tree. There he changed back into his human form and walked out. Astrid ran toward him and tackled him before punching him hard in the arm. Then she kissed him on the lips. When they finished, Astrid started the stream of questions and Hiccup told her the partial truth. He told her nothing of his past or his relationship with dragons. The tiny blue Terrible Terror that she followed was a little harder to explain. That's when Hiccup decided to tell her about Toothless.

"Come on out bud, she won't kill you" Hiccup told Toothless. Then he told Astrid to turn and look at the stars pointing out some interesting formations that they made. That gave Toothless enough time to crawl out of the hidden cave and rehide it so it was still invisible to anyone who tried to find it. Astrid gasped as she saw Toothless, but didn't back away.

"Why is there a Nightfury staring at us and why isn't it killing us?"

"Well Astrid, meet my best friend Toothless" Hiccup said glancing at Astrid who was reaching toward her axe. Toothless noticed this and growled and started to slink away.

"_Toothless calm down bud, she won't hurt you I promise._"

"_How can you be so sure? She has a weapon. What if you were in your dragon form? Then you would be as cautious as I Hiccup_" Toothless growled at him. Hiccup and he were glaring back and forth at each other while Astrid looked at them curiously. She had not understood what she had just witnessed. Astrid didn't know what Hiccup said, much less what language he spoke. Hiccup saw Astrid's confusion and stood up.

"Astrid. Put your axe down on the ground as well as any weapon on you. It freaks him out." Astrid did as she was told and created a small pile.

"What were you saying and what language was it?"

"I was talking with Toothless to tell him you're all right and he told me to…" Hiccup trailed off realizing he almost gave away his most personal secret other than the one about the other dragons.

"What. Told you to what Hiccup? I can keep a secret or two. You can trust me." Astrid looked sincerely at him and he looked at his feet. Hiccup wandered over to Toothless and made a noise that sounded like a throaty growl. Toothless did what Hiccup had told him to and flipped the switch on his tail so he could fly on his own. Then he took to the sky and flew off toward Nightfury Isle where he often stayed when he needed to get away.

Astrid watched Toothless turn and do something to his tail that made a small click. She looked closer at the tail fin and saw it was not real, but fake and was just covered in dark Nightfury scales that made it look like his other tail fin. All of a sudden, Hiccup touched Toothless' nose and he shot into the sky leaving Hiccup and Astrid in the clearing.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to his home. And we are going to follow" Hiccup said still looking at the sky. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a loud roar that sounded exactly like a Deadly Nadder. Astrid looked at him with a look that made him smile. She was scared. Just then, a blue Deadly Nadder swooped down from above and did a mid flight spin before landing.

"_Hiccup is everything okay? You called… who's that_" the Nadder squawked at Hiccup who answered "Icewing, meet Astrid. Astrid, meet Icewing" Hiccup said looking and pointing at each respectively in turn. Icewing cocked her head at Astrid and walked toward her. Astrid was frozen in place. Icewing continued to approach Astrid slowly before halting and cooing at her.

Astrid looked up at the sound and stared at the Nadder with slight fear in her eyes.

"_Hiccup I am waiting and she is not approaching like I told her to. Can she not hear me?_"

"_Icewing she speaks a different language than you do as well as the other dragons. You may understand her, but she doesn't understand anything you're saying. The only reason I do is because-_"

"_-of your mother. Yeh I know. By the way, she says hi and she thanks you for saving every dragon by helping them relocate. She is very proud to call you her son_" Icewing said, bowing her head at Hiccup to allow him to pet her.

Astrid watched as Nadder, which Hiccup called Icewing, had a conversation with him and then bowed it's head at him to allow him to pet her. Astrid watched with curiosity in her eyes as Hiccup reached out and stroked her nose then hopped onto the dragon.

"You coming Astrid? We won't catch Toothless if we continue to stand around and do nothing." The truth was that Toothless had already arrived at Nightfury Isle and was watching for them to come. He knew that they might not be here for a few hours, but was proved wrong as no more than an hour later, Hiccup and Icewing came flying through the clouds holding a screaming, shouting Astrid below in the Nadder's talons.

"Let me go Hiccup! You didn't have to kidnap me" screamed Astrid. Hiccup shrugged and flew closer to shore before dropping Astrid on the stony shore of Nightfury Isle. Hiccup landed and dismounted Icewing. Icewing then squawked something to him that made him chuckle and then she flew off to her island to find her friends.

"Okay you didn't have to drop me Hiccup. I was kidding and by the way, where in the name of Odin's beard are we?"

"Welcome to Nightfury Isle, home of the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Or as I like to call it, Toothless' Island considering he is the only Nightfury to ever live here or more likely come here."

"Wait so you're telling me you _knew_ about this place and never mentioned it to _anyone_?!"

"Yep, pretty much. I didn't want to or more like I couldn't bring myself to do it. This is just one of the islands of dragons that I know of." Hiccup looked at Astrid who was fuming and trying to find a way off of the island. She continued to search, but came up with no way to get home. They were surrounded by water that seemed to never end.

"You won't find any way home unless you ride a dragon. There's only one way home, so I suggest you trust me." With that Hiccup mounted Toothless after switching the lever on his tail back so Hiccup could help him fly. Astrid just looked at him before coming closer and hopping onto Toothless' back.

They were just about to take off back to Berk when Angel came flittering to him.

"_HICCUP! The Vikings, they're coming. And guess how they found us_" Angel said looking at Astrid.

"How could you Astrid? I trusted you and you led them straight here" Hiccup said glancing at Astrid with hurt shining bright in his eyes. Now Astrid felt really bad. She wasn't sure who this little dragon was or what it said, but it did not look good. Yes she led her people to this island, but she didn't realize how much she would hurt Hiccup by doing so. It looked like he was a whipped puppy.

"I…I'm so sorry Hiccup. It's just-"Hiccup cut her off.

"It's just what Astrid. I care about Toothless and in fact I care about all of the dragons that live in the Archipelago. And most importantly I _trusted_ you. I have made many mistakes in my miserable years of living with you humans. In fact I was better off living on my own with the dragons. Yes I said it, before you found me in the forest or more like, before I found you in the forest I was living and playing peacefully with the dragons. They were the only family I knew and now you led you friends straight toward them to kill them. I was better off living with them than I am with you insensitive people. In fact, ever since I came to live with you guys, I have been pushed around more than I was with the dragons. Also the dragons considered me family unlike you guys. No one cares about the useless little hiccup that was the chief's son. I should have stayed with the dragons and my mother. Oh wait I couldn't because your people were threatening her species existence by killing them all off. The only reason they are still alive is because I rescue them. I have helped every single dragon alive find a new home and survive. They all have feelings unlike you humans" Hiccup vented while dismounting Toothless and staring with hatred and sadness toward Astrid. Astrid was shocked at the confession.

Hiccup looked away then when he looked back, he had the start of tears glistening in his eyes.

"Just leave Astrid. I made a mistake by living with you heartless Vikings. Though I stayed because I thought that there was some good somewhere on the island. My father turned out to hate me as well as everyone else did. I met you and you seemed different though. Dragons have a good judge of character you know. But I was wrong. I should have left years ago" Hiccup said before staring off into the distance.

Toothless could sense his rider's distress and flung Astrid off his back as gently as possible before walking over to Hiccup who was sitting down on the stones that littered the beach watching the coming Viking ships.

"Time to go bud" Hiccup said to Toothless who had already switched his tailfin back so he could fly on his own. Hiccup glanced back at Astrid before changing into a Nightfury himself and flying off after Toothless to warn the other dragons.

Astrid saw Hiccup look back at her with teary eyes. What happened next bewildered her. She saw this innocent, scrawny, fishbone of a boy turn into one of the most feared dragons in the world. A jet black Nightfury. Astrid watched as he turned and sped away toward another one of the islands.

From the ships, Stoick watched as two Nightfurys took off in the opposite direction as they were heading. When they reached the shore, Stoick noticed imprints in some damp sand that wasn't covered by stones. There was a footprint of a boot as well as a footprint of his son's prosthetic. Next to them were Nightfury prints. Stoick was bending down to inspect them when he heard the sound of crying and turned around to find Astrid running toward him, tears streaming down her face.

"Chief. Hiccup's gone. The Nightfury-"

"I saw the Nightfury leave, but there were two of them not just one." Stoick took Astrid in his large arms and brought her back to the ship, leading her behind him.

Hiccup and Toothless saw this from the cliff they were sitting on. Hiccup had changed back and was silently crying into his arms, murmuring something about his only family being dragons and how his real family hates him. Toothless nudged him and made a warbling noise.

"I know bud. Let's go tell the others." Before they were too high in the air, someone from the ship shot a large boulder that hit them square on. Toothless didn't fall very much, but the rock hit Hiccup square in the chest, sending him flying backwards and down onto the large rocks that surrounded the island. Toothless tried to follow his rider, but his wings were to big and would not allow him to get close enough to catch Hiccup. He could only watch as his rider plummeted down to the sea and rocks below.

Stoick was on the ship when he saw the Nightfury come out of the cave with something, or someone on his back. He murmured Hiccup under his breath and was about to give the order to stand down, but it was too late. Someone had already fired and the large boulder had hit its mark. Stoick and the rest of the Vikings aboard the three ships could only watch as the Nightfury tried in vain to catch the person riding it only to almost hit one of the rocks jutting out from the ocean below. Everyone watching with horror plastered on their faces. It was silent until someone shouted out.

"HICCUP" shouted Astrid as she saw Hiccup plummet from Toothless' back. It had hit him square in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Hiccup knew he was falling and was almost to the ocean when he spread out the wings in his armor and grazed the ocean as he shot back up into the sky by flapping the Nightfury like wings. Everyone on the ship looked on with different expressions. Some were shocked and others scared. Many though seemed frozen with the fear of seeing the young boy fall off the back of a dragon, subtracting the fact that this was the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself.

Hiccup was breathing hard by the time he reached Nightfury Isle and landed on the cliff which he so earlier was sitting on with Toothless. Speaking of Toothless, the large black dragon came shooting onto the cliff on which sat Hiccup who was panting. Toothless nudged his beloved rider and best friend. Hiccup stood up and remounted Toothless who then shot off and down to the beach below. Hiccup was going to have to have the rest of the Vikings know what he was doing with a Nightfury. This was going to be just great.

Stoick watched as Hiccup flew backup to the cliff where he had flew off of before. Then the accursed Nightfury flew in very fast toward him before Hiccup mounted the beast again and flew back down to the beach. Astrid went running off of the ship and toward Hiccup. Snotlout, Fishlegs as well as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, all followed Astrid's lead before anyone could stop them.

Hiccup saw the group of his "friends" come running toward him. He was not looking forward to this, but he kept walking forward toward them.

"Hiccup I'm so glad you're okay" Astrid yelled as she got closer. Hiccup still looked very much hurt and looked down at Toothless as she spoke. Pretty soon the rest of the gang reached him and were shouting lots of questions. Before Hiccup could answer any of the questions, Toothless growled at all of them, but mainly Astrid and then leaped up into the air and soared off. Hiccup patted him on the side and thanked his best friend for saving him. They flew off toward the cove that they had called home for so many years.

The next day, Astrid tried to find the cave that the little dragon had brought her to. Now she realized that this little dragon was Hiccup. She could not find the cove and realized that only a bird or a dragon could find. She gave up and never looked again.

Hiccup sat in the cove drawing in the dirt as Toothless looked over his shoulder. It was just like when they had first met and Hiccup had to gain Toothless' trust. Hiccup gave a little smile at the happy memory before it flittered away into the darkness that filled his mind. Toothless knew that Hiccup was sad and had tried to cheer him up. It never worked. Not even soaring through the air with Toothless could fix Hiccup's mood.

Astrid always took one of the smaller boats out to the island that Toothless called home every week. She sometimes allowed the rest of the group to come along, but usually not. She needed to be alone. It wasn't until Hiccup disappeared that she realized she liked the scrawny runt. Once on the island she would sit on the shore for a bit before wandering to the cliff where Hiccup last took off from. There she sat until the sun sank and allowed the moon to shine. While she watched the sunset she couldn't see anything but blurred colors that always mixed together. She always cried quietly to herself while sitting up on that ledge. One day when she allowed everyone to come, they sat until the sun rose the next day. All the while Astrid and Ruffnut sat together, quietly crying and trying to comfort each other, while Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout stood together and talked quietly, sometimes even they cried a bit. None cried as much as Astrid though. They all knew Hiccup wasn't dead, they thought or at least they hoped. They were not prepared for what came next. Except for Astrid, who had already seen this happen. Even she was not used to it though.

Hiccup realized that some of his new weapons and ores that he discovered where still hidden in a cave on Nightfury Isle. He sighed with sadness before changing into a Shaderunner and took off in the direction of the island. Hiccup had told Toothless to stay put so he wouldn't be spotted and Toothless understood that his rider was trying to protect him from harm.

As Hiccup was flying, he didn't notice the five Viking teens on the island. He just flew to the cave and changed back. He didn't notice the other teens staring at him. He quickly gathered up everything into a small cloth sack that he was carrying and tightened the drawstring that held everything in. He quickly changed back into his dragon form, but not the Shaderunner, but the LighteningStriker. He shot out of the cave and began flying back to Berk without hurry, even though he could get there in minutes, he decided to slowly make his way back, casually flapping his wings when he needed to.

Fishlegs had glanced at the sky very briefly, but it was enough to see a small dragon of an unknown species speeding toward them.

"Uh guys" Fishlegs said, but no one heard him. The dragon drew closer. "Guys" Fishlegs said with an edgy tone. The dragon had almost reached the island. "GUYS" Fishlegs yelled to his friends, who looked up teary eyed at him. "I think you might want to see this. It's a new dragon. I have never seen anything like it except, wait that one dragon that Hiccup was supposed to kill, but instead a Gronkle let it out!" Fishlegs watched the smaller grey dragon get closer before turning to the left and sliding into a shallow cave that they had failed to notice before. Everyone was watching the dragon and they noticed it seemed sad like themselves. Suddenly the small dragon started changing. They all watched with wide, curious eyes as the dragon changed into none other than Hiccup himself. They all stared with there mouths gaped wide open. Astrid was the only one who wasn't fazed by this change. Yes it was weird, but it didn't bother her. Hiccup bent down and gathered whatever was in the cave into a cloth sack before setting it onto the ground as he changed back into a dragon. Fishlegs gasped at the dragon he saw, as did the others. They had never heard or seen a dragon quite like this one. They watched as Hiccup shot out of the cave faster than lightening and even faster than a Nightfury, which was the fastest dragon known. Then he slowed his pace and slowly glided back toward Berk. Everyone looked at each other and decided on what to do. They were going to bring Hiccup home.

Hiccup lazily let the wind carry him back toward his home. Scratch that. Back toward the cove he called home. Yeh that's better. Hiccup didn't notice as Astrid and the rest of the gang followed him slowly in their boat. Not until it was too late that is. They had a lager row boat to fit all of them on it. Hiccup had started down toward the ocean to glide along it. He needed to cool off a bit so he ran his stomach along the cold ocean waters.

"Now" someone had shouted from behind him and Hiccup felt something catch his wing causing him to fall farther down into the ocean. Hiccup continued to sink because he couldn't move his one wing. It was broken from the rock that hit it. Hiccup was still sinking and trying to move his wings to fly away, but his broken wing said otherwise. Then Hiccup noticed the approaching sound of a ship. They were trying to capture him. Without thinking he dove beneath the cold ocean water only to realize he could breathe and see under the ocean. Hiccup could have slapped himself for overlooking that fact about the LighteningStriker. It wasn't just a land dragon, but was also a tidal class dragon. In fact, it could fit into every single classification in the Book of Dragons. It could also see in the dark using the same method as Toothless to maneuver. Hiccup continued to swim along the best he could before deciding to give up this useless race and just change into a different dragon so this form could heal. That should take about a day for the wing to heal itself. So with that, Hiccup changed out of the LighteningStriker form and into a Shock Sniffer. It was basically the same as a LighteningStriker, only it lived underwater and needed to be in water to survive. Other than that, it was the same dragon. Hiccup continued to glide through the water like a Timberjack would slice trees. That was until the net caught him. Hiccup struggled against it, but it had gotten tangled around his tail and wings. He couldn't do anything other than shriek. It was an ear piercing shriek, but the net never gave.

Astrid watched as Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut dragged the strange dragon up from the ocean floor. They were supposed to catch Hiccup, but instead caught another unknown species of dragon. Fishlegs started hopping and bouncing around like a little kid who had received his first axe.

"Can I name it? I have to name it. We have to put it into the Dragon Manual" Fishlegs said while shaking with excitement. Just then the dragons shape began to shrink and change into a Fireworm. It then burned the rope and hopped out of the net. Then it changed into a Nightfury like dragon that wasn't black, but instead an albino Nightfury. Then It changed once more, this time into Hiccup.

"Hey guys. What gives? I was having a nice flight to Nightfury Isle and back until I was interrupted by a boulder hurled at me. Oh and to who ever launched it, thanks a lot. Now I can't change into my LighteningStriker form until the wing is healed. You broke it. Great just great" Hiccup said to all of the shocked faces that he saw before him. Then he realized that he had dropped his cloth sack into the ocean. "Hold that thought for a moment" Hiccup told everyone before changing back into the albino Nightfury and diving underwater. Moments later, he jumped back onto the boat with the sack in tow. Hiccup changed back and muttered "Can't leave this behind now can we."

"Wait so what just happened" asked Tuffnut completely confused.

"Hiccup can change into different dragons" replied Ruffnut smacking her brother over his head. He could be so stupid sometimes.

"So I guess you are all curious about that little show I just put on so listen closely and promise me you won't tell anyone." Everyone on the ship promised and Hiccup changed into a Monstrous Nightmare and gestured with his head for someone to get him some rope and to tie it to the ship in a place that wouldn't break. They all grabbed some rope and tied each piece to different parts of the ship. Then Astrid took all of the pieces and tied the together to fashion a loop that Hiccup grabbed in his talons. Hiccup increased his size to that of a Titan wing and lifted the boat out of the water. He began to fly back toward the cove on Berk he calls home. Since he couldn't really trust anyone anymore since Astrid's betrayal to him, he took the long way home.

It was morning by the time they reached Berk and luckily no one was awake yet to see the very large Monstrous Nightmare carry one of their ships overhead and into the forest. Hiccup set the ship down close to the clearing, but far enough that they didn't know where it was exactly. Hiccup shot a burst of fire into the sky to signal Toothless to hide before changing back and leading everyone to the cove. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Toothless was about to enjoy a nice nap in his nest when he saw Hiccup's signal to hide. He knew this couldn't be good and took the chance he had to hide in Hiccup's secret cave that he had expanded since they were living here constantly or very close to constantly. Toothless dragged his nest as well as anything that should be hidden into the cave with him. Then Toothless crouched down and watched silently, waiting for whoever, or whatever, was coming. Toothless heard some rustling and then his friends prosthetic clinking against the rocks as he made his way down. Toothless didn't hear any of the other footsteps and made the mistake of running out to greet his rider. His gaze locked on Hiccup's. His friend looked sad and depressed like he had been caught. Then it dawned on Toothless. Hiccup had been caught. And he was leading them to him. Only Toothless, being the friend he is, jumped toward Hiccup and picked him up off of the rock ledge. Toothless swooped down and dropped Hiccup in a shaded area that was covered by leaves and branches to camouflage it from searching eyes.

Astrid was following Hiccup and the others were following her. Suddenly, Toothless flew up and grabbed Hiccup with his feet and flew off. They disappeared somewhere that Astrid could not see. The others saw this too and started to hastily make their way down the steep cliff face. They saw Toothless swooping in and taking Hiccup as a threat. Only Astrid's shout made them stop and look at her instead of trying to find Toothless.

"Guys, that Nightfury was Toothless and he is Hiccup's best friend. Don't hurt him please or Hiccup will never forgive you" Astrid said while staring intently at her feet.

"Wait a second Astrid you knew about this dragon and you knew that Hiccup could change into other dragons and you didn't let anyone know" Snotlout questioned Astrid. Her only reply to Snotlout's question was a nod.

"_Hiccup, what are they doing here? They are humans. They are Vikings. They followed you and that blonde one with the blue shirt told them to. Now they're your friends again?!_" Toothless was fuming until he heard Hiccup's answer.

"_Bud calm down. I am not their friend nor do I even want to know them, but they saw me. They saw me change. I was in my LighteningStriker form and they shot me with a boulder. It broke my wing. Then I changed into my Shock Sniffer form because I was in the ocean when they threw a net over my and forced me to change in front of the in order to get free. I didn't want them to know, but they have to now or they will tell everyone on the island and we will never be able to live here much less ever come back here again. Please just help me bud. I need you_" finished Hiccup with a loud breath. He sat down on the ground and put his hands over his face. Toothless nudged him to get up.

"_I don't know what I'm going to do bud. I just don't know._"

A/N- HA-HA! Take that computer! I finished this chapter tonight so that I could post it. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last time. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! *Smiles broadly* Okay enough with the happiness and stuff. Next chapter will consist of Hiccup's life living with the dragons. It will be some repetitive stuff from the first chapter, but it will be more in-depth about Hiccup's past. Also, how much longer should I keep this story going for? I need you guys to help me with this. Please R&R it helps me feel confident about my writing even if it's something I screwed up. There's always room to improve you know. Anyways, Ciao! Until We Meet Again! * Hops on dragon and flies into sunset in a comical style*


	4. Notice

**Alright so I know this is not a chapter, but I needed to explain something. The next chapter is going to be Hiccup telling his story to Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I will take some things from the very first chapter, but otherwise it's completely new. Also, don't hate me if something's don't match up because I'm trying my best with this story. Know this as well, I am very sorry I have not posted anything to this story in a while, but I have to balance school work and of course school as well as this story. Hopefully I can get really into writing new chapters and stuff because I have a week off right now. I also have an upcoming musical for school that I am working backstage for so that's another thing. Anyways, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just needed to tell you guys this stuff. It's kind of like a notice for why I'm not posting stuff often. Anyways, the next chapters going to be everything you need to know about where Hiccup disappeared to for the first nine years of his life. Enjoy!**

**-AIC**


	5. Chapter 5

**So as I said in the last "chapter", this chapter will be what happened to Hiccup in the first nine years of his life and maybe some ways past that. I really have no idea where I will take this so if anyone has any suggestions to improve this story or how I should continue it, please write it in a review. You will be helping me out a lot! Also, the flashback writing will be in italics while the very first part, which will be in present time, will be normal. I am telling you this so you are not confused. Enjoy the story!**

"So guys you want to know my story?"

"I think we are all wondering how _this _happened" Snotlout said gesturing to all of Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said annoyed. "You really don't want to make an enemy of me you know Snotlout. It won't turn out for you" Hiccup said with a slight grin when he noticed Snotlout was uncomfortable. Toothless padded up next to Hiccup and told him something.

"_You know this stocky one is going to be a little hard to control. You have to make all of them promise not to tell. I suggest making a Pact is in order?_"

"_Bud, a Pact has not been made in a while you know. They probably don't even know what it is_" Hiccup said with some annoyance for human incompetence of dragons.

"Umm…hello? Humans over here" Snotlout said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Hiccup glared at him and turned toward Toothless who had a small flame of fury in his eyes.

"_He referred to you as non-human Hiccup. He cannot be trusted._"

"_You know he's half right Toothless. I am technically only half human._"

"_Just because you can change into a dragon species doesn't mean you are any less human then you were before you were able to_" Toothless said with care in his eyes. Hiccup turned back to the staring eyes of the group.

"So you wanted my story? I will tell it to you, but only after you've made a Pact to not tell anyone."

"What in the name of Odin's beard do you mean by Pact?"

"It's like a promise to you guys, but for a dragon it means that you cannot break it."

"Whatever, let's make the stupid Pact." So after Hiccup made them all swear not to tell anyone what he was going to tell them, he told them his story. He started at the beginning.

"_Come on honey. Wake up as all of your siblings have."_

"_But I don't wanna" Hiccup told his mother. He always wondered why he looked so different then his mother and siblings, but had never really asked. Hiccup was one at the time, but was very smart for his age. He had already learned how to walk and talk pretty well. Of course his brothers and sisters were able to fly a little. Hiccup could never play their games that they made up because he couldn't fly. He was left out a lot of the time. Hiccup hoped that tomorrow he would be able to play with them._

"_Come on sweetie. You need to get out some more. You look pale." Hiccup wasn't feeling the best that day either. His throat was bothering him and he had a persistent cough. He was just really tired and needed some sleep. Tomorrow everything would be all better. Tomorrow was his birthday or at least that's what his mom said._

_The next day when Hiccup awoke, his mother leaned down to give him a small lick. That was her way of telling him she loved him like a kiss would for a human. He sat up, stretched and watched his mom teach his brothers and sisters to fly. Icelavender and Snaggle were the only two siblings that paid any attention to him. The others just thought of him as a nuisance. Hiccup didn't care though, at least two of the 10 siblings liked him at least a little. He watched them fly around until the sun began to set. The sky became a gorgeous painting of pinks, reds and oranges. It was beautiful to see._

"_Happy birthday sweetie" Hiccup's mother said. She always gave him as much, and maybe even a little more affection then her other children. To Hiccup, this meant the world._

_The rest of the month was the same routine only Hiccup was still two and still forced to watch his siblings have fun without him. Hiccup always sat with his elbows resting on the edge of the nest, watching them soar around. A few of them didn't really understand the concept of flight. One day though was very sad. One of Hiccup's siblings, who paid no attention to him, had decided to jump of the edge of the nest and fly around early in the morning. Juniper was this siblings name and he couldn't fly very well. He always relied on his mother to help him. Juniper wanted to practice some more, but didn't want to wake his mother. Hiccup, who was a light sleeper, woke up at the rustling of the nest. The nest was perched high on a tree at the edge of a cliff. A ravine ran through the ground below making a large gap that reached far into the earth. However, this made the perfect spot for a Silent Beauty, which species relied on flight and learned to fly very young._

_Juniper stood on the edge of the nest and spread his wings wide. Hiccup watched as he did so._

"_Mom, mom wake up" Hiccup said, shaking his mother. She began to stir and was half awake when she caught sight of Juniper at the edge of the nest. He jumped over the edge and began to flap his little wings before the wind threw a branch at him. It smacked him in the head very hard and caused him to get knocked out. Hiccup could only watch as his brother plummeted. His mother just sat there, not wanting to wake the others. Hiccup and his mother were the only two who knew what happened to Juniper. The other siblings never even noticed he was gone._

_Pretty soon Hiccup was three and then four came along. Once he was four his mom let him out of the nest finally to explore. He wandered throughout the woods until he hit the edge. Once he did, his mother told him to not go past the edge of the woods. _

_Hiccup was very smart and had lots of ideas flowing in his head. One of them he knew how to construct he would just need the materials. He continued to wander until it grew dark. By the time he got back to the tree that held his home, his idea was half constructed. His mother flew down to help him back into the nest. Hiccup did not sleep that night, but instead continued to build his idea. He was going to fly with his family._

_The next morning, Hiccup had completed his project. He had made gliding wings. It was like a flying squirrel. He decided how to test it as well. He could only use them to glide, but still he could soar a little with his family. His mother told him that she would set him down on the ground in the morning when she awoke the night before. Hiccup couldn't wait. He decided that the best way to test his invention was to glide down from the nest. He climbed the edge of the nest and jumped down. He spread his arms open and glided to the floor. It worked perfectly. He gently landed and started off into the forest. That's when he remembered that today was his birthday. He was five._

_He continued wandering until he saw some bushes that he hadn't seen before. Hiccup decided to explore what was behind them. He fell into a cove. Suddenly, a roar could be heard from behind him. A small baby Nightfury was trying to fly out, but couldn't._

"_Hello little Nightfury. What's wrong" Hiccup asked with genuine concern for the small dragon. It looked no bigger than a hatchling and that's what was bothering Hiccup the most. The Nightfury turned toward Hiccup wand took a few cautious steps forward._

"_I can't fly out of here. I don't know why" cried the young Nightfury in frustration. Hiccup glanced up and down the length of the Nightfury's small body and noticed that instead of two tail fins, this one only had one._

"_I figured it out little Nightfury. You are missing a tail fin and that is why you can't fly, but I know how to help."_

"_You do! Oh thank you so much small human!" With that Hiccup patted the small Nightfury on the head and they became close friends ever since. That night when he got back, he grabbed some supplies from the nest and glided back down to the cove where Toothless was waiting. Hiccup had decided to call the small Nightfury that because he noticed that he didn't have any teeth, but then he popped them out of his gums to fish._

"_Hey Toothless, I have everything I am going to need to fix your tail, but there is a catch. The only way to fix your tail so that you can fly again is by letting me ride you to control the prosthetic. But I am sure that with more time and materials I will allow you to fly on your own in no time" Hiccup told Toothless, who listened intently and nodded when appropriate._

_For the next year, Hiccup and Toothless worked and trained every single day from before the sun rose to when it set. They worked on battle skills and flying in general. By the time Hiccup had turned seven, Toothless was going top speed with the help of Hiccup, who sat faithfully on his back. Hiccup had had to make a saddle to sit on because his behind hurt so much after each training session. Toothless enjoyed the saddle as much as Hiccup because it meant that Hiccup was more secure on his back and wouldn't immediately fly off while going top speeds._

_Eventually, Hiccup had gotten an idea on how to allow Toothless to fly on his own or with the help of Hiccup. All with the simple flick of a small, light weight lever. The only problem was that Hiccup needed more materials and he knew how he was going to have to find those materials. He was going to have to go into the village._

_That night, when Hiccup was sure everyone was asleep, he and Toothless crept into the village and to the blacksmith shop, where inside Hiccup grabbed as much metal and as many tools as he and Toothless could carry. It was actually quite a bit more than you would think. When they were just about to leave, one of the pieces of metal that Toothless was carrying fell to the floor with a loud clang. That aroused some of the Vikings from their sleep and caused Hiccup and Toothless to hurriedly take off into the sky. Luckily, they had grabbed enough supplies to make Toothless' new tail._

_Hiccup immediately started working on it and forgot to go back home for three days and nights. He finally finished on the fourth day early in the morning. Toothless sniffed it curiously and waved his tail around so that Hiccup could attach it._

_Once it was on, Toothless whipped it around and noticed that it unfolded when his other tail fin did. He hopped around the cove and shot a few plasma blasts into the air in joy. Hiccup watched as his best friend and only friend shot into the sky and flew off somewhere. Hiccup stayed in the cove for a few more days and nights waiting for Toothless to return, but with no luck. Hiccup got up out of the cove and wandered sadly back to the nest that he called home for so many years._

_His mother greeted him with affection and that's when Hiccup noticed that only two siblings remained. Icelavender and Snaggle were the only two other Silent Beauty's that had remained in the nest. The others had flown off or had fallen to the same fate as Juniper had all of those years ago. Hiccup listened to his mother telling him of Heather, Lilly, and Farthing's fates. They fell just as Juniper had. Nissa and Mira had flown off together in search of a better life away from home, but Hiccup's mother had never gotten word from them since and Jagged as well and Rigid had flown off, but Hiccup's mother, Nada, had gotten word that they had been killed during a village raid._

_Hiccup had only been gone for a little more than a week, but it seemed like everything had changed. The next day Icelavender announced her departure and then the day after Snaggle left and it was just Hiccup and Nada._

_The next few years went by pretty quickly for Hiccup. Toothless had returned the day after Hiccup turned eight and told stories of his travels to Hiccup, who looked very entertained. The day finally came when Hiccup turned nine and Nada told her "son" that it was time for him to leave._

"_You must go now. I have no more to teach you or help you with."_

"_But why do I have to leave you mom. I have been so happy here. I figured out when I was three that you were not my real mom Nada, but I went with it because you were the only mom I ever knew" Hiccup said with sadness gleaming in his eyes. Nada couldn't stand the helpless look in her "son's" eyes and decided to tell him of the day she grabbed him._

"_It was dark out and the other dragons were already raiding the village. It was time to go and help them I told myself. But something was tugging me away from the fight. I followed the feeling and it led me to the largest house which belonged to the chief. Silently, I landed on top of the roof of the house and felt the pull become amazingly strong. There was something inside of this house that was telling me to take it. I waited for the perfect time to grab it. Then, my friend Neery, who was a dark green Shade Runner, told me that I could have all the time I need and just to give her a minute. Soon, almost every Viking was chasing the dragons off into the forest and only a few stayed behind to guard the village._

_Stupid humans was the first thought that burst into my head. I climbed down from the roof and blew in a gust of wind before sliding to the side so that if and humans were inside they would not see me. The pull grew stronger as I drew closer. A female Viking stepped closer to the door and I could just make out that she had an axe before I slid in the open door. I walked inside the house and spread out my wings. They only expanded to about 40 feet because the house was too small. The woman stared at me with hatred so I flung my spines at her to pin her against the wall. She struggled and shouted at me, but I paid no attention to her because I felt the pull stronger than ever. I peered in the little roofless cage and saw you with a smile on your little face. I gently picked you up and set you on my back before deciding it would be safer to keep you in my jaws. _

_The reason that I took you was because when I felt the pull I knew someone was telling me something. Also that when I walked into the house I saw small ghostly figures of dragons killed in the past walking around the small roofless cage. When I drew close enough to see inside, they all jumped right in and latched onto the nearest living thing they could find. That happened to be you. You were filled with knowledge and powers unknown to you and the rest of the Vikings. I didn't realize this, but by these dragon spirits going into you, they filled you with every single speck of knowledge known to both dragon and Viking kind. You knew and know of every single species of dragon that has ever lived at any point in time. Even dragons unknown to other dragons. You were also given the ability to communicate with any dragon species that you come in contact with._

_I will also tell you of one of the greater powers given to you by those spirits. You are able to change into any dragon species that has ever lived at any point in time and even species that are unknown to every single creature on this world. That is except you. You know everything about every dragon. Now for that one final power that was given to you by those spirits. They must have seen the great potential in you that day. You are able to heal any creature that needs it and wants it. You can only do this when in a dragon form though. You cannot in human form. You must also know this, if the creature does not want to be healed, it will not work. It will not do anything to harm them or heal them. It just won't work._

_Now that I have told you this, you must go off and help people and dragons alike. You must make them stop this senseless war between them and help them realize that they can live alongside one another. I cannot teach you how to control your new powers or help you find your extensive knowledge. You must figure that out on your own. You cannot come back to me anymore once you leave for I have to go and help save my kind. They are going to be wiped out if I do not help. Good luck my son with your journey. Help unit dragon and Viking and make them fight as one side and not against each other." With that final sentence, Nada spread her vast wings and took off into the sky that was beginning to darken. Hiccup climbed out of the nest for one final time and, without looking back, headed off toward the cove. _

_He stayed there for days until he decided to help some of the dragons. He realized that he could not save all of them, but he could try. Nada had told stories of a large dragon's nest that was ruled over by a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, also known as the Red Death. Hiccup knew it was the one telling all of the dragons to raid the villages. If they didn't bring back enough food the Red Death would swallow them whole._

_One day while Hiccup and Toothless were flying side by side, Hiccup was in a dragon form known as a Windwalker, he had spotted a cluster of islands that spread out along the ocean. Each was uninhabited and large enough to be a great home for many dragons. There were a quite a few of these islands, about one for each species of dragon._

_Over the next two months, Hiccup migrated every single dragon to their own islands. Each island had their own assigned species to them such as Monstrous Nightmares had one island and Deadly Nadders had another. Hiccup had even designated a Nightfury Isle for Toothless and any other Nightfurys that wanted to live there, but Hiccup and Toothless had yet to meet another one in all of their lives. Toothless didn't even know if he had parents or not._

_Hiccup had also found a way to get rid of the Red Death by driving it far away with the help of every single dragon. He returned home after driving the Red Death away to be tackled by a small Terrible Terror._

"_Why hello Spitfire, how's the island?"_

"_The island is amazing, thank you Hiccup. Every single dragon in the Archipelago wants to thank you and I said that I would deliver the message for them" Spitfire said, excitedly. He was jumping up and down and shooting out little bursts of fire here and there. Hiccup thanked him for delivering the message and sent him back to his family._

_The next day when Hiccup was walking through the forest he heard some rustling in the bushes near the edge of the forest. Hiccup quickly hopped up into the nearest tree, he was able to do so because by living with Nada he had learned to climb trees without any effort at all. Hiccup could hear voices and saw a girl with three braids emerge from the bushes and a boy who looked to be her twin come tumbling out right behind. Another girl emerged, but instead of three braids, she wore one short one down her back. Her skirt had spikes on it and so did her shoulder pads. She blew some strands of hair out of her face, before putting her hands on her hips. She watched with an annoyed look as a stocky boy came crashing through the bushes, bragging about how awesome he is. Then a chubby one came out after. He seemed to be the more timid one in the group, but have the most knowledge._

"_I'm just saying Astrid, you and I would be perfect together" the stocky one told the girl with a single golden braid._

"_Well Snotlout, you would be perfect if I wanted a stubborn, yak-headed, full of himself guy" Astrid spat back._

"_Whoa. Hey Ruffnut check this out. What do you think it is" the boy twin asked his sister, Ruffnut._

"_I don't know. How about you touch it and find out Tuffnut" Ruffnut told her brother. Neither of them were very smart. Tuffnut was just about to touch the plant when the chubby one spoke up._

"_I wouldn't touch that if I were you. I think it's a Snapper Trap."_

"_Well Fishlegs, if I cared I would listen to you, but I really don't care" Tuffnut told the chubby boy before touching the plant. The Snapper Trap closed its sharp leaves around Tuffnut's finger and he cried out in pain._

"_Oh oh, I am hurt, I am very much hurt" Tuffnut cried, prying his finger out of the evil plant. Hiccup continued to sit on the branch he was on and watch the scene unfold in front of him. He had to stifle a laugh._

"Wait, so that's your entire story" Snotlout said with disbelief. Hiccup nodded and stood up from his spot with a little help from Toothless. The rest of the group stood as well and every one of them were still pretty confused.

"Perhaps it would be best if I just showed you" Hiccup said to the group.

"Wait, show us what" Fishlegs asked. He was still pondering over how many more species of dragons there could be. Hiccup had said he had the knowledge and wisdom of and about every species. Fishlegs had many more questions for Hiccup.

"Show you what I was talking about" Hiccup told them. They all just stared at him as he mounted Toothless and they shot into the air. Hiccup and Toothless were just in their sight when Hiccup reached behind himself to Toothless' tail and flicked something. They only heard a small click. Then Hiccup stood up on Toothless' back and jumped. The teens watched from below, horrified.

"Hiccup! What in the name of Odin's beard are you doing" Astrid shouted. Hiccup continued to free fall and all Toothless did was fly back down to the cove and land. He watched Hiccup fall as well and was just as scared for his rider as the teens seemed to be.

As Hiccup fell, he started to change into his favorite form. A Silent Beauty, just as his mother was. Hiccup didn't want to be a small one either. So he became a Silent Beauty in the rarest of forms, Titan Wing. Hiccup spread his wings that stretched 112 feet across from tip to tip. His body length was40 times longer than a Monstrous Nightmares, but had the same shape as a Nightfuy's. A Silent Beauty only has two legs and uses the claws on its wings as its forelegs, similar to a Monstrous Nightmare. The Titan Wing form of a Silent Beauty was much more majestic and much larger and stronger. Hiccups hide could not be pierced by the sharpest of objects, nor could it be scratched or burnt.

When Hiccup landed, he towered over the small teens, who were in a tight huddle, staring up at him. Hiccup decided to ditch this amazing form and go with something more subtle. Hiccup decided to change into a Nightfury. Once in that form, the other teens approached him with caution, like he was actually a dragon and not one of their own kind. Only Astrid made it all the way to Hiccup. He looked her straight in the eyes and let her know that he would not harm her. She gently placed her hand on his snout and he leaned into her touch. Hiccup pulled away and changed back to his human form, which was also his true form.

"So there. I have showed you guys again how I can change into any dragon species that has ever lived at any point in time" Hiccup said to the shocked faces of the group.

"Umm…Hiccup; what was that first form you were in? Like you know, the really, really big one" Fishlegs asked. He really wanted to know more about every species of dragon, but decided just to figure out that enormous dark purple dragon with golden designs that Hiccup had first changed into.

"That was a Silent Beauty. Only that was a much larger version. That was actually a Titan Wing version, which is the most rare form for any dragon" Hiccup responded. "It was also what my adoptive mother looked like only she was the normal size" Hiccup said sadly. He missed Nada even though she wasn't his real mother, she had been his mother for his whole life and he missed her a lot. Astrid walked over to Hiccup, who was staring into the sky. Nada had been killed the year before by a Viking tribe. They saw her fly by one day and shot her down. They had found the one weakest point in her scales and pierced it with a poisoned arrow. She fell to the earth where they finished her off. Hiccup knew this because he was there. He had watched everything unfold as Nada was slain before him.

"Hiccup, are you okay" Astrid asked with concern in her voice. Everyone was watching him with curious eyes as he turned around while staring at his feet.

"I'm fine, it's just that Nada, my adoptive mother, was killed last year by a tribe of Vikings. I watched the whole thing too. I couldn't do anything though because I didn't need anyone knowing my secret, but here you are. You guys didn't realize this at the time, but that large dragon that you didn't know the species of that you killed last year, was my adoptive mother, no scratch that, my mother that you killed" Hiccup said with hatred and sadness showing in his eyes. "My own father, Stoick, struck the final blow. I just watched from a distance. I bet no one even noticed that I was gone for three weeks after that. I should know because when I came back I was pushed around as I had been for years before. The first nine years of my life were the best years of my life" Hiccup spat. The teen's just shank back as Hiccup changed back into a Silent Beauty, but not a Titan Wing. This Silent Beauty was crimson red with fiery eyes that shimmered orange in the sun. Its wings stretched 98 feet and its tail was full of spines. The curving talons that came from Hiccup's feet could rip one of the teens in half with no effort. Sharp, jagged teeth curled from the Silent Beauty's snout. Suddenly, Toothless shot a plasma blast at Hiccup which caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Toothless turned and growled at the group. They all scurried away back to their village.

"_Hiccup I am so sorry for hurting you. I couldn't let you hurt anyone though_" Toothless said sadly to his friend. Hiccup had changed back slowly into his true form and just lay on the ground with Toothless curled up next to him. The sun began to sink down slowly as Toothless created a fire nearby to keep Hiccup warm. Toothless felt really bad that he had to hurt his best friend, who had saved his life many times before in the past, and then not try to help him in any way. Toothless just warbled and nudged Hiccup to try to wake him, but with no use. Toothless gave up as the sun's rays finally gave way to a starry night. The moon shown bright in the sky as Toothless fell into a slumber.

Hiccup still remained oblivious to the world when the sun finally climbed into the sky in the morning. Toothless got up and stretched before wandering over to the small lake and snatching a few fish to eat. That's when he remembered Hiccup. Toothless dropped the fish and bounded over to him. He warbled and grunted to try to wake his rider, but it was still no use. Toothless wandered sadly back to the dropped fish to eat. He didn't know if his friend would ever wake up.

**Well that was a depressing ending. Sorry about that guys. Well there's not much for me to say here so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also don't forget to review. I always love reviews. Even if they are hateful ones. I love critics because they let me know what I can fix for later chapters. So review, review, review! Love you guys! Peace out!**

**-AIC**


	6. Chapter 6

**So there's not much to say right now. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if the last chapter went kind of off of the story line a bit or changed a few things, so I'm sorry if you don't like the way I put it. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It's been a week since Toothless shot Hiccup to save Astrid and the rest of the teens. Hiccup still hadn't woken up and Toothless had stayed nearby in case he did. At the end of that week, Astrid and Fishlegs came back to the cove where Toothless and Hiccup called home.

"Hey Toothless, how's Hiccup" Astrid asked to the Night Fury. Toothless turned toward her and stepped to the side to allow Astrid to see him. Hiccup was still lying on the ground like he was sleeping. Astrid took a few steps closer, but she ended up getting too close and Toothless growled at her.

"Interesting. It seems like Toothless and Hiccup have a very strong bond" Fishlegs said with wonder. He was still confused by the idea that Hiccup could turn into any dragon species. That and Hiccup had knowledge of every single dragon species as well as apparently being able to speak to them.

Toothless watched as Astrid and Fishlegs backed away to the far side of the cove to talk.

"When should we tell Toothless? I mean he might want to take Hiccup away to somewhere else" Fishlegs told Astrid while wringing his hands.

"I think we need to wait until he's asleep and then we can" Astrid replied with her hands on her hips. The group of five teens had made a plan to grab Hiccup and bring him back to Stoick. Hiccup had been gone for a while and no one had really noticed he had been gone. It was just like Hiccup had said that night when he told them his story. He said that no one would notice if he left or disappeared. Hiccup was right.

That night, Toothless decided that Hiccup would be okay if he slept in a tree like a bat. He preferred to sleep this way, but every night that Hiccup had been unconscious he had slept right at his side. Toothless nudged Hiccup one last time before wandering over to a tree and climbed into it. Soon he was fast asleep.

Astrid and the rest of the gang made their way down the edge of the cove. They wandered over to Hiccup and grabbed him. They were sure he wouldn't wake up so they didn't gag him or anything. Well, when they were carrying Hiccup through the forest, he started to stir. Hiccup groaned and opened his eyes. He noticed that he was being carried and thought he was being captured so he began to change into a dragon form. Only instead of one full dragon, he got parts of different dragons mixed together. He had the snout of a LighteningStriker, the body of a Night Fury, the wings of a Timberjack and the tail and legs of a Deadly Nadder. He also glowed like a Frightmare and was able to paralyze people the same way as a Frightmare.

The teens dropped Hiccup and backed away as Hiccup changed into something they had never seen. He roared at the teens before flying up and back to the cove. Hiccup's wings cut through the tops of trees as he flew away.

"What was that" Astrid asked Fishlegs who looked just as frightened and confused as she was. In fact, everyone in the group looked frightened, even Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who usually would have been saying cool and awesome. They just stood with wide eyes at where Hiccup had disappeared.

"Fishlegs, what the heck was that thing" Astrid nearly screamed at Fishlegs. He looked at her and replied.

"I have no idea, but it seemed like a combination of multiple dragons. The tail and the legs were definitely a Deadly Nadder's while the wings I am almost positive that they are Timberjack wings given the way the sliced through the trees. Hiccup's body seemed to be that of a Night Fury, but the head and snout is not of a dragon that I have ever seen. Actually, remember when we accidently caught Hiccup that first time. He was in that dragons shape, but that was the full dragon. This was only the head. It also seemed that Hiccup had a glow similar to a Frightmare" Fishlegs said as he broke down the dragon that Hiccup had changed into. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff all stared at him.

"So you mean to tell us that Hiccup turned into a mix of multiple dragons" Snotlout said with a look of disbelief plastered to his face. Everyone just looked at Fishlegs, who just nodded. They all stared up at the sky in the direction Hiccup flew off in.

Once Hiccup got back to the cove, he was greeted by an amazed stare from Toothless. Hiccup landed and changed back before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"_Hiccup what was that dragon? I have never seen anything like it nor have I heard about anything like it_" Toothless exclaimed. Hiccup just looked at Toothless with frightened eyes.

"They were trying to kidnap me bud. My supposed friends trying to kidnap me. This is just great, real great" Hiccup said to no one in particular. He fell back and just watched the sky turn pink and orange with the first light of the next day.

"_I have no idea what they were doing Hiccup. You can't be so sure that they were kidnapping you_"

"Really, what's your other explanation then? I would love to hear it."

"_Well, you lost your mother, both of them, your father, your tribe, your friends and probably their trust as well. They might have been trying to bring you back to… never mind that's kidnapping_" Toothless finished while examining his feet very closely.

"Thank you for summing that up. I have lost everything. Why did Nada have to leave? She was the only family I ever knew and same with the others like Icelavender and Snaggle. I miss them too. At least I still have you bud" Hiccup said sadly to his friend. Like he told the other teens, all that's happened to him in the years he stayed with them was torture, but he just hid it well. It really stung being called Hiccup the Useless. He always tried his best to help, but ended up screwing it up in the end. No one cared that he was gone and they probably wouldn't care if he left and never came back. The only one that Hiccup could call a friend and call family was Toothless. Even Toothless though had secrets that Hiccup couldn't pry from him.

Hiccup just sighed and lay back down in the dirt. He had no one except Toothless. At least, that's what it felt like. To Hiccup, every minute he spends in the village is just another painful step to take in his life, but when he's flying with Toothless he can be free and not feel like a caged dragon being poked and stabbed with a thousand daggers. It was fun to fly and soar around the island and he had even flown with his mother a few times before last year. Hiccup's eyes watered at the memory. He just closed his forest green eyes and hoped a new day would bring something new.

When Astrid and the rest of the gang returned back to the village, they were swarmed with people asking questions.

"Is it true?"

"Is he gone?"

"Did you see him leave?"

"I have to tell Stoick!"

"Everyone quiet down" Stoick shouted at the mass. "Let the children speak. Now, where is my son?"

"Well chief, you see-"Fishlegs began.

"He's gone. He ran off with that stupid Night Fury of his, Toothless I think it was" Tuffnut said, interrupting Fishlegs. The rest of the group just froze up and so did Tuffnut when he realized what he had just said. "Okay, chief forget I said anything. Hiccup did _not_ ride off with his Night Fury, Toothless."

"A _Night Fury_. My son left with a _Night Fury_" Stoick screamed at the teens. "Take me to where you last saw Hiccup. NOW!" Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut just stared at Tuffnut with small bits of fury in their eyes. Stoick looked ready to throw them all into a boat and send them off the edge of the world. They decided that it was their best intentions to show Stoick the cove. Astrid silently hoped that Hiccup and Toothless were gone, but she doubted it. The sun began to shine down through the trees as they made their way through the forest. They all walked in silence as they approached the cove.

Hiccup awoke to the sound of breaking branches and leaves rustling, but that's not what worried him. Mixed in with those sounds were multiple footfalls and there was one in particular that Hiccup could pick out. It was a heavier tread footstep that Hiccup would know anywhere. His dad was coming and it seemed that Astrid and the others were leading him straight here.

"Toothless, bud, wake up. My dad is coming so this cannot be good" Hiccup shouted at Toothless who was hanging like a bat from a very strong tree branch. Toothless nearly fell out of the tree before flicking the switch that would allow him to fly on his own. Hiccup had cleared space for Toothless in the small, secret cove that only they knew of. Not even Astrid knew of it. Even if someone tried to find it they wouldn't be able to unless they knew exactly where it was. Toothless bounded over to Hiccup, who patted him on the snout and told him to stay hidden. Toothless obeyed his friend and watched as he changed into a Deadly Nadder. All that was left was to wait for the group to show up.

Astrid really didn't want to show Stoick the cove for fear that Hiccup and Toothless were still there. If they weren't, they still might some back and Stoick may be waiting for them. As Astrid cleared the bushes away, she announced that she was going to go down first. They let her and she peered into the cove. There was no one there so she breathed a sigh of relief. She yelled back up to the others that it was good before jumping the last two feet to the ground. That's when she saw the large, Titan Wing Deadly Nadder staring with forest green eyes at her.

"Hiccup is that you" Astrid asked the dragon. It just stared at her with fire in its eyes. It was a crimson color with gold as its second color. It stepped into the shadows to wait for the rest of the group to make it down.

Hiccup watched from his hiding place as the rest of the group made their way down the side of the cove. He growled slightly, but not loud enough for them to hear. This had to end right now. He was going to show his father that there was no need to fear dragons. Hopefully, he will understand and not just kill him on sight. If he did, that wouldn't matter. The thing is, if Hiccup gets killed in a dragon form, he can't change back into that particular form and he just changes into another dragon form or back into his true form. However, if he is killed in his true form, then he can change into another dragon form and lose his true form forever, or he can just die as any other Viking or dragon would. He has sort of an extra few lives if that's how you would put it. Right now, Hiccup just wanted his father to see that he wasn't a screw-up or that he wasn't useless. He wanted to show his father that dragons were not bad and can be tamed and trained so that they don't fight them any more if they don't fight. To show Stoick that the dragons are only fighting back to protect themselves. Hiccup wanted the hatred between dragon and Viking to end. That was going to happen today. Hiccup shook himself and stepped out of the shadows and into the sight of the group.

Astrid and the rest of the group watched as the dragon, thought to be Hiccup, emerged from the shadows of a tree. The Deadly Nadder walked toward the group with its tail spikes flattened. Hiccup's eyes still held fury in them, but he wasn't going to hurt them. Astrid knew and apparently so did the other teens. Stoick was more of a loose cannon though.

"Everyone, get back behind that rock" Stoick shouted at the teens who just stood there watching the Nadder draw closer. "Now!" Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff all listened to Stoick's orders, but watched from over the rock. Astrid saw Stoick put a hand on his axe before taking a few steps closer to Hiccup. Stoick took one more step before hurling his axe straight at Hiccup. Hiccup just watched as the axe sailed straight towards him. He didn't make any movement as the axe sailed closer. Astrid and the other teens just watched as Stoick threw an axe at his only son without knowing that it was his son.

Hiccup cried out when the axe buried itself in the scales of his chest. Crimson blood dripped onto his scales and the ground below him. It was the same color as his scales and that is why he chose this coloring for the Nadder form. He knew his father would kill him, or at least try to. Hiccup didn't want the others to see him bleed out so he made his scales the same color as his blood, a crimson red.

Astrid watched as Hiccup collapsed into an unmoving lump. The axe was still buried in his chest. She felt her eyes fill with tears before they spilled like a broken dam. In fact, all of the teens seemed sad, even Snotlout who seemed to hate Hiccup's guts. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were holding each other, Fishlegs was curled in a ball and Snotlout just stood there, looking at the unmoving Nadder. Snotlout turned and saw Astrid crying so he extended his arms to her and she ran into him and hugged him before sobbing.

Stoick just watched the sight with a strange look, before walking over to the dead beast to retrieve his axe from its chest. Only, when Stoick started toward the Nadder, it began to move and breathe like it was never dead in the first place. A loud clang could be heard as Stoick's axe fell from the dragon's chest. Then, it started changing. Its wings and body tripled in size, wait, no, it grew larger than that even. Its snout flattened out and lengthened a little before teeth sprouted from its jaw. The legs became taller and stronger and became like those of a Monstrous Nightmare. However, what Stoick noticed the most was how there was no wound any more, not even a scratch where the axe had burrowed in. The new and much larger dragon hovered in the air above Stoick while carefully watching him with narrowed eyes.

The first one to notice the change in the group of teens wasn't actually any of them. Toothless had watched father kill son without the father really knowing that it was the son. He didn't so much as flinch though because Hiccup had briefed him on his plan beforehand. Well, while the chief was distracted and the teens were all crying their eyes out, Toothless snuck over to the group and wacked each one over the head with his tail. They all stared at him and when they didn't follow his line of sight, he wacked them again and then pointed with his tail toward Hiccup and Stoick. When they still didn't quite get it, he growled a bit and flicked his tail a few times to get them to notice. Finally, they did and nearly started crying all over again, but this time out of joy.

Hiccup watched his dad through narrowed eyes and saw him reach for his axe again. So Hiccup blasted near it and sent it sailing to the other side of the small lake. He landed on a patch of sand right in front of his father before scratching some symbols in the dirt.

**Hey dad**

**So you're probably**

**Wondering why in the name**

**Of Odin's beard am I a dragon**

**And boy do I have a story to tell you**

Stoick read and then reread the scrawled note in the sand.

"You can't be my son. You can't be Hiccup" Stoick exclaimed and the group of teens walked toward him and Hiccup.

"Hiccup, thank the gods your alive! We all thought you were dead for a moment there" Astrid exclaimed to Hiccup. She still had a few tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away. "You know, you should just show him Hiccup. He probably won't kill you." Hiccup nodded at Astrid's words and started to change back into his true form. Once in his human form, Stoick just stared at him in disbelief. Then, Stoick's expression grew into a mixture of emotions that Hiccup didn't even try to figure out. Stoick's face suddenly hardened into an expression that Hiccup knew too well.

"Hiccup, why didn't you tell me? This didn't have to be your secret for all these years. I am very disappointed" Stoick said with that all too familiar scowl on his face. Those last four words that he said shouldn't have stung so much, but for Hiccup they stung like a thousand wasps stinging him at once. He flinched at those words. Stoick saw this, but didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all flinched as well at those hurtful words. Even though Hiccup hears them almost every single day of his life, these happened to pierce his heart like a dagger. Hiccup just turned away and walked toward the shadows he was hiding in earlier. Toothless had watched the whole thin unfold from where he was perched in a tree. When Hiccup was swallowed by the shadows they heard some rustling and out flew a Night fury with Hiccup on its back.

"I told you my biggest secret and all you say is "I am very disappointed". You might as well have said you are not a Viking, you are not my son. Those four words stung. I trusted you enough to tell you and I tried to get the war between humans and Vikings to stop, but I am too big of a disappointment to do so apparently" Hiccup shouted down at his father who still held on to his scowl and the hardened features in his face. Hiccup had to stop because he was afraid he would choke on the tears that were flowing freely down his cheek. "This is it. I am done with Berk. I am done with Vikings. As it turns out, the best family I ever had and the only family I ever had was during the first nine years of my life. As well as the only friends I have are not Vikings. They are dragons. Call me a half-breed if you want. Don't call me your son. Just don't. I am saying this one final time because the next time you see me, I guarantee that it will probably be your last" Hiccup finished before turning Toothless away and flying at top speed from Berk. He was never going to look back again. Only ahead to the future. If Stoick wanted to wage a war between dragons and Vikings, then it's a war he'll get. Hiccup was trying to be strong, but Toothless knew that he was disintegrating into tears. Luckily, Toothless was able to fly on his own because Hiccup was out of it. They were heading to the only home they have left, Night Fury Isle.

Astrid watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew away for probably the final time. Once they were out of sight, Stoick fell to his knees and did something that Astrid had not expected. He started to cry. Just a few tears were shed, but it still showed that it was really hard for him to take in. It showed he had a heart and not one of stone, but Hiccup was gone and had all but waged war on Berk and who knows how many friends he has beyond Berk. They may have started a war that they have no hope of winning.

Hiccup and Toothless still hadn't shown up three months later. There hadn't even been a dragon spotted anywhere near Berk or any of the other islands, but it turns out that there were no dragons even in the training rings. They had all vanished. Astrid was a little worried for what might happen in the future.

Hiccup had chosen a leader for each dragon species when he first showed them to the islands. To be leader they must be loyal, brave, have a kind heart, and be able to compromise. Hiccup had found the perfect dragon for each, but he had also decided that there should be a single dragon that the leaders go to if they need help themselves. He had gathered all of the dragons on a single island big enough for every one of them to be on and roam without it being too small. He called this island Dragon Island. Many dragons have been staying there if they need to get away from their own island or if they want to talk with other dragons of different species. This is where Hiccup was now. He was standing next to Toothless on a cliff that overlooked the spot where every single dragon had gathered. The sick and injured ones had gathered to, but they were being cared for by multiple Nurser dragons. If a dragon got injured or sick, they used to come to Hiccup for help, but Hiccup couldn't always help them so he went on a journey to Nurser Island to find a few who could come back with him. Many of them wanted to, but Hiccup had decided to bring ten of the hundreds there were.

Well, Hiccup was asking every dragon gathered who should be the one dragon that the leaders come to for help and advice. The dragons conversed with their leaders in small groups of their own species before each leader flew up and conversed themselves. Hiccup watched the leaders as they made their decision. Toothless looked at Hiccup and made a small warble to tell Hiccup that the dragons made their decision.

"Hiccup for our leader, our choice was made unanimously" said the Monstrous Nightmare's leader, Tanio. "If it is alright with you, we dragons have chosen you as our leader. You seem the wisest and know all about everyone of us. You have given us new homes and new hope for the future. You have helped us through difficult times. So we dragons have chosen you, Hiccup, as our leader to come to for help and advice when I and the other leaders are in need of some" Tanio finished with his head bowed slightly. Hiccup was taken aback by this. He had never expected that every single dragon looked up to him. All he could do was nod and then look at all of his friends gathered at the base of the cliff. By then, the leaders had flown back down to their separate groups that they led. Suddenly, all of the dragons raised their heads and let out a roar that seemed to be carried by the wind. It echoed all around the island. Hiccup watched as Toothless flew down to the base of the cliff and joined in as well.

There was one thing that Hiccup never told the others about his mother. She was the last of the Silent Beauty's in the Archipelago so there was no Silent Beauty's in the clearing. Hiccup knew what he had to do. He changed into the most magnificent Silent Beauty any dragon had ever seen and let out a bellow that nearly drowned out the sound of thousands or roars. The chorus of dragon voices could be heard for miles in every direction and was heard until the sun began to sink slowly in the sky like a ship filling with water. Hiccup let out a single burst of flame which was followed by the leaders doing the same and then every single dragon on the island shot one small burst of flame into the orange and pink sky. Night began to fall as the moon rose. The dragons had finished their ceremony and began to head back toward their own separate islands. Only Hiccup and the leaders remained, and that included Toothless because he was named the Night Fury leader considering he was the only one Hiccup knew about. The leaders congratulated Hiccup and Hiccup thanked them quite a bit before the leaders all flew off to their separate islands except for Toothless. Hiccup changed back to his human for and sat at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean. It was like a second sky because the stars reflected off of the rippling water perfectly.

"Hey bud. This surely was an eventful day" Hiccup said to Toothless, who was sitting next to him. "Were you in on this?"

"_I was, but I was told to keep it down. All of the dragons knew that you were perfect for the job as soon as you announced that there would be a leader of leaders. None of them wanted anyone else for the job_' Toothless told Hiccup. They just sat in silence until Hiccup went over to a small cave and fell asleep. Toothless curled up in front of the entrance, guarding his friend and now leader, from any harm.

Astrid went to sleep, worried like she had been ever since Hiccup left with Toothless. Stoick had been reinforcing the dragon defenses and having night patrols just in case Hiccup decided to attack. Stoick never spoke of Hiccup and never told anyone why he was reinforcing the defenses or making them do night patrols around the village and docks. Only Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout Ruffnut and Tuffnut knew why. Stoick made sure they didn't tell anyone. They readily agreed and swore to keep the secret at all costs. Hiccup's name wasn't even to be spoken and quite frankly, Astrid realized that no one even realized he was missing except for Gobber who seemed to actually miss Hiccup around the shop. Other than Gobber, no one had mentioned Hiccup at all.

Astrid and the rest of the group made a plan that after dragon training each day, they would meet at the cove to see if Hiccup or Toothless had been back. One day though, Astrid went there in the morning before the sun was up just to see if Hiccup came before the sun was up. When she arrived at the cove, she peered in the bushes to see something that almost made her shout. She saw Hiccup and Toothless sitting near the lake buried deep in conversation. Hiccup had not grown at all, but he had amazing armor on. His armor was leather, but it was covered in jet black Night Fury scales. Hiccup stood up and spread out his arms which showed wing like pieces of fabric on each arm. They looked exactly like Night Fury wings. That's when Astrid was shot back to when Hiccup was flung off of Toothless and almost was killed from a fall when he flew back up to the cliff side using these wings. Astrid watched as Hiccup seemed to disappear into the cliff face of the cove. There was no door or even entrance into where ever Hiccup went.

Astrid was curious about this so she climbed a little ways down to a jut out. She lay flat against the cool rock so that they had less of a chance of seeing her. That's when Hiccup emerged from the wall with a blanket that was tied at the top. There was a lot of stuff inside of it and Astrid caught a sight of what it was when a beautifully crafted sword fell out of the blanket through a hole it created. It shimmered with different shades of blues and greens. The handle was intricately carved with beautiful designs that Astrid couldn't quite make out from her hiding place. The blade glimmered and shone in the rising sun. Astrid knew that the blanket must have been pretty heavy, but Hiccup toted it like it was nothing. She watched as he set it on the ground and took out some thread and a bone needle and carefully stitched the gap on the blanket shut. Once Toothless approved Hiccup's work, he retied the blanket without the sword. Instead he put it on his belt with a small knife that looked almost exactly like the sword only the blade was a shimmery red and orange instead of blue and green. Hiccup slung the blanket over his shoulder before mounting Toothless and flying off towards the rising sun. Astrid crept down into the cove in case Hiccup and Toothless were to come back. She made her way over to the spot that she saw Hiccup disappear and then later emerge from. It looked like a solid stone wall, but when she pushed on it; her hand met what felt like wood. She pushed a little harder and was met by a squeak. A door swung open to reveal a hollowed out area. Astrid gawked at what she saw. There was an anvil and a fire area with a bucket of water nearby for cooling down the steaming metal. To the side of that she saw a small bed with a stone slab next to it probably for Toothless. Astrid looked around the larger sized cave until her eyes met the far wall. Her mouth fell open. The wall was covered with swords, hammers and axes of different sizes, colors and some even different shapes.

As Astrid stared at the wall of weapons, she didn't hear Toothless and Hiccup return.

"Do you like them Astrid" Hiccup said as he walked in the open door. He didn't even see her, but just figured it was her because when it came to figuring stuff out, this was her strong suit. Astrid whipped around to see Hiccup standing there in the doorway. She just stood there, speechless as Hiccup came towards her.

"I was just curious and I saw you come out of the rocks and I wanted to know what was in here so I ended up finding this room and I had just seen the weapons when you walked in with Toothless" Astrid spat out. Her words all melded together into one long stream that Hiccup only got a few words here and there from. Hiccup walked over to an empty spot on the wall and pressed something that made a slight creak like the hidden door.

"I had some extra time the past few months and well the past few years and I was going to give them to you guys, but then you found out my secret and then the rest of the group found out and then my dad out of all of the people on Berk found out so I was never able to give them to you" Hiccup told Astrid while staring into the small room. Astrid looked in and saw what Hiccup was talking about. There was a beautiful new two headed axe on the wall with Astrid's name carved in the handle. Astrid noticed that there was a weapon on that same wall for everyone else in the group. There was a hammer with Fishlegs name carved into the handle the same way as Astrid's axe. Snotlout was getting a mace with the handle the same as Fishleg's and Astrid's handles only his said Snotlout. The twin's weapons were the same way, but they got double headed spears. When Astrid looked closer at the handles though she saw something she didn't expect. She saw a different dragon carved into each handle and it was a beautiful carving. Astrid had a Deadly Nadder, Fishlegs had a Gronkle, Snotlout got a Monstrous Nightmare and Ruffnut and Tuffnut each got a head and half of the body of a Hideous Zippleback so that when you put the handles next to each other it makes the whole dragon.

"They're beautiful Hiccup. I love my axe, it gorgeous, but do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No, not at all. Ask away" Hiccup replied with his signature lopsided grin.

"What's with the dragons carved into the handles" Astrid asked as Hiccup's grin faded.

"The dragon that is carved into the handle. Those are the dragon species that I think you best resemble. The twins get a Hideous Zippleback because well of the two heads. Fishlegs and the Gronkle make a perfect match or nearly perfect match because they are both kind hearted and gentle souls and between you and me, a little large and bulky in size." That made Astrid laugh. "Snotlout gets the Monstrous Nightmare because, well, it's a perfect match really. I mean stubborn, monstrous and nightmare describes both a Monstrous Nightmare and Snotlout." Astrid just laughed a little harder that time and nodded her head." And you get the Deadly Nadder because a Nadder is a natural born leader who is very deadly and fierce, but also very beautiful, smart, cunning, graceful and fast" Hiccup finished. They were both blushing, but Hiccup a little more than Astrid.

"Astrid, promise me you will bring the group down here after your training like you do every day. I want to give the group there gifts."

"I promise I will. We come down here every day."

"I know, I've seen you and the rest of them" Hiccup replied. "I was with Toothless in the trees."

"That's why we never see you. You've been in the trees" Astrid said with a look of understanding. Hiccup gathered up all of the weapons, except for Astrid's. He let her keep it to use in training. The rest of the weapons he laid out on a rock near the small lake. When Astrid exited the room, she made sure to shut the door behind her so that no one else would find it.

"Hiccup, thank you for coming back" Astrid said to Hiccup as she reached the top of the cove.

"You're welcome Astrid, but I can't stay. My friends look up to me as their leader. The leaders that I assigned for each species chose me to be their leader that they can go to for advice and help if they need it. I can't stay" Hiccup finished. Astrid looked very sad as she turned and started back towards the village.

"_Toothless, I want to stay with the dragons and be their leader, but I also want to stay with Astrid and the rest of the gang. I don't know what I'm going to do bud; I really don't know what I am going to do._"

"_Well that is quite a choice you have to make my friend. I would go with your heart._"

"Well I don't know what my heart is telling me to do. I want to stay with them and be a normal Viking, but I can never be a normal Viking. I also want to help my friends and I made a Pact to them that I would be their leader, so I can't let them down. I will decide by sundown tonight, I have to" Hiccup told Toothless. He slumped down against the cold rock and waited for the comfort of sleep to take him away from his troubles.

**Longest chapter yet! I am so dang happy I could cry! But I won't. So this chapter ended on sort of a cliffhanger. Hiccup has to choose to stay with the Viking teens or stay with his dragon friends. I don't even know myself yet! All I know is that the next chapter will be filled with a little more action. And I am sad to say that the next chapter may also be the last of this story. Though if enough of you lovely reviewers, well review and comment that you want me to keep it going or even if you want me to do a sequel of this story, then maybe I will. But until next time, peace out you wonderful people!**

**-AIC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter! Hope you like it! I just wanted to give a shout out to my most amazing and awesome reviewer, zoxy2! She reviews every time I post something new and Zoxy love your comments so keep them coming. I have nothing else to say other than hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Astrid walked sadly back to the village. Her head hung down and the axe that Hiccup had given her was dragging on the ground. She couldn't believe that Hiccup came back just to leave again. It didn't seem like well Hiccup. He seemed sad that he couldn't stay though.

Astrid stopped a little ways away from the village. She had only been gone for an hour. They wouldn't even know she left. She slumped against a pine tree trunk and sat with her hands on her head and her knees drawn into her chest. The beautifully crafted axe sat next to her on the ground. The double blade glowed with the same green and blue shimmer the Hiccup's sword shone with. Only Astrid did t notice something that Hiccup had done to the handle.

When Hiccup created Astrid's axe, he wanted to give her a note. Only Hiccup didn't know if he would ever be able to give it to her himself so he partially hollowed out the axe's handle and put the note in there. To seal the gap he made, Hiccup made a cap that fit perfectly over the opening and looked like it was just a full handle. Under closer inspection though, one could see that there was a slight crack between the tip of the axe and the part that held the blade.

Astrid gripped the axe in her hand as she stood up. Something didn't feel right. She looked at the handle closer and noticed the slit in the handle. She grabbed the cap and undid it from the rest of the handle. Inside, Astrid noticed there was a piece of parchment lodged inside. She carefully extracted it, being careful not to rip it, and in rolled it. She read the note so many times that she had almost memorized it. Hiccup had some explaining to do to her.

When she emerged from the forest, she was greeted by frantic shouts from her parents and friends. They noticed that she had left and didn't know where she was. So as soon as Fishlegs saw her, he told the Hofferson's and they came running over to her. They had a miniature family reunion before Gobber interrupted by saying that it was time for dragon training.

The only thing that they could do it dragon training was throw axes and other weapons at dragon shaped cut outs since all of the dragons had disappeared a while ago. Three months to be exact. It wasn't exactly what you would call fun so Gobber dismissed the class early. Astrid and the rest of the gang were walking into the woods to go to the cove. Astrid hadn't told them about her encounter with Hiccup that morning because she wanted them to be surprised.

"Hey Astrid I have a question for you," Snotlout said to her. "Where did you get that amazing axe and what's with the Deadly Nadder carved in the handle?" Snotlout pointed at her new axe that hung from her belt.

"Oh this it uh was gift from someone," Astrid hurriedly said before she sprinted towards the cove shouting over her shoulder "race you all!" When Astrid saw that the rest of the group was running after her she slowed her pace a bit, but not enough to lose the race. In first place was Astrid, second was Snotlout who was complaining that he let Astrid win, third place was given to Fishlegs who surprisingly caught up to her and Snotlout fairly quick. Tuffnut and Ruffnut tied for last because they ended up getting their helmets tangled together. They hoped to catch up with the rest of the group. Astrid took one look at her friends before helping Ruffnut and Tuffnut get untangled from each other.

When that impossible task was finished, Astrid kept through the bushes and hurriedly climbed down the rock face and sprinted to the trees. She had hoped to find Hiccup and or Toothless there, but she found no one. When she turned around, she caught a glimpse of a black blur before being tackled and dragged up into the trees.

"What the heck was that," Astrid quietly shouted at her assailant.

"I have a plan, but please don't mess it up Astrid. Act like you never saw me this morning okay. Please Astrid," Hiccup whispered to her before setting her down behind a tree so that the others wouldn't see him. Astrid sprinted out of the trees towards the rest of the group. They were gathered in a huddle near the rock face and dangerously close to Hiccup secret cave.

"Hey guys, what took so long," Astrid exclaimed as she sprinted over. "You look like you saw a dragon eat your mother."

"Astrid we were creating a plan so that if we do see Hiccup and Toothless, we might be able to bring them back to the village," Fishlegs told her. He was the only one who seemed to be taking Hiccup's disappearance seriously other then Astrid, Stoick and Gobber, who missed his apprentice very much. Hiccup was skilled with metal.

Just then, a small Terrible Terror waddled over to them. It was green and orange with hazel colored eyes. It made a cross between a warble and a growl at the group and pointed his head in the direction of a large rock before scurrying off towards it. Astrid followed close behind with the rest of the group in tow. They stopped at the bad of the rock before the Terrible Terror went behind the rock. Astrid's, Fishlegs', Snotlout's, Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's mouths gaped open at what they saw walk out from behind the boulder.

A person walked out with a leather mask covering his entire face except for his eyes, which were a dark purple. He had on black armor and the Terrible Terror was perched on his shoulder and curled around his neck. (And yes, this is the armor you see Hiccup wearing in the HTTYD 2 trailer. Just clearing that up.)

The man reached up and scratched the Terror under his chin. The small dragon leaned into the scratching and closed its eyes in pleasure. He made a purring noise deep in his throat before the man hit the sweet spot and it collapsed into his arms. It fell into a light slumber as the mystery man set it on the warm sand to rest peacefully. The man stood up and was about four or five inches taller than Astrid and was about the same height as Fishlegs.

Astrid of course knew who this was, but the way his eyes resembled a dragon's so much was kind of creeping her out. In fact, his eyes were a dragon's and a Silent Beauty's at that, but Astrid didn't know the name of the dragon, only that she had seen them before. The person still wore the full suit of armor, mask and all, as he walked over to a larger rock and gracefully leapt on top of it. The large boulder was about five feet high and the man made it look as though it was an easy jump.

"Hey Astrid," Snotlout said, noticing Astrid's awed look. "You like that, I can do that. Watch this," Snotlout said as he took a running start and attempted to leap on top of the boulder where the man was standing, only to slip and crash face first into the side of the boulder. Astrid heard a deep laugh come from the man's throat before he hoisted Snotlout up to stand next to him.

"See Astrid, I made it," Snotlout said with a sort of dizzy tone in his voice. Snotlout's helmet was crooked and he was stumbling close to the edge of the boulder. Luckily, the boulder was flat on top and about five feet in diameter, or five feet across the center. The man just hopped down off of the boulder and gestured to the group to follow him. Astrid and the rest of the group followed him. Snotlout tried to follow, but just ended up tripping over his feet and falling off of the boulder. The man led them into a more wooded area of the cove before coming into a small clearing. There was a flat stone in the center that was the same color as Toothless. It shimmered in the warm sunlight that filtered in through the gap in the trees. The group gazed in awe at what lay on the stone. There were four more weapons that appeared to have the same sort of metal and design as Astrid's axe, which Hiccup had taken and put on the stone near the others.

"Whoa, shiny," Tuffnut said with a grin on his face. "Ruffnut, guess how much fun our training will be with these. Oh wait; training isn't fun anymore because someone freed all of the dragons." Both Ruff and Tuff looked sad. The masked stranger led the group to the stone, but held out his hand to tell them to stop. They stood in the same spot for a minute, when Snotlout finally spoke up.

"Okay, we followed you this far and we've seen the sweet weapons, but who in Thor's name are you," Snotlout exclaimed.

"Someone that was a friend and maybe still is," the stranger said in a gruff voice. No one recognized the man yet. Astrid then noticed how his eyes changed from a dark purple to a bright aqua color.

"Did anyone else see that or am I seeing things again," Tuffnut asked staring with a confused look on his face. "This may be like that time I fell out of the tree on my head or the other time that rock hit me on the head or the other ti-"Tuffnut was cut off from his rambling by his sister.

"I saw it too Tuff. Don't get your hopes up." Then to the stranger she said, "I don't know if you know this, but your eyes changed color."

"Well, for one, I did know that because I wanted them to and secondly, how have you guys been. It's been three months, right? You look great Astrid and you too Fishlegs. Snotlout, you are still the yak headed, stubborn, show-off that you were back a ways. And Ruff, Tuff, you haven't changed the slightest," exclaimed the stranger. Everyone just stared at him with disbelief, even Astrid, though it was a fake expression. She was just playing along like Hiccup asked her to.

"Don't look so surprised you guys, it's just sad. I mean the look works great on Ruff and Tuff, but the rest of you, not loving the look." The man earned a punch in the shoulder from Astrid, who backed away realizing she may have just given away who he was. "Well, owww Astrid, could you be any less subtle," the man said jokingly. He rubbed his shoulder for a second before putting his hand down and whistling three notes into the trees.

"Do any of you have any idea who I am yet," the man asked. They all shook their heads. "Maybe this will help." Suddenly, four dragons burst through the foliage of forest surrounding them.

"Finally, something to fight," Snotlout exclaimed while reaching for his mace.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea Snotlout. Check the trees," the man said while gesturing with his arms in the air to the surrounding trees. Changewings appeared on the tree trunks and in the leaves around them. There was at least seven or eight of them. "Still have no clue who I am, how about you Astrid, you should know. You ignored me the whole time I stayed at the village. Ruff, Tuff, you should know to. You followed me around and mocked me. You guys even pranked me so much that I actually left and stayed in the woods for weeks before coming back. Then there's you Snotlout. I didn't think that you would care for someone you constantly picked on. I was your punching dummy and the one who you would humiliate. Even you Fishlegs, you were never part of the physical beatings and for the most part you stayed out of the name calling, but you never helped. You just watched. Oh and if you guys haven't guessed by now, let me give you a few more hints towards figuring out my identity." The man paused for a second. His eyes began to turn red with his growing anger that he has always tried his best to control. He was facing downwards so that they wouldn't see the color shift. "My father never loved me, so I would leave for days and even weeks to go and explore with friends who care. Actual friends. My father always saw me as a disappointment. When I returned at first he looked so thrilled to have his son returned. Then over the next few years of my life, he began to see that I was never going to be like him. All big and strong. I was a talking, walking fishbone who always screwed stuff up. I'm the reason you don't have dragon raids anymore. I found all of the dragon's new homes. My father disowned me as a son three months ago to the day. And guess what that day was. It was supposed to be the most special day of anyone's life. He disowned me on my birthday. You all watched too. And if you still haven't guessed who I am, well let me say one more thing. I was the first human to understand and get along with dragons and the first to tame and train and befriend a dragon. This dragon is known to you as the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself or even better known as the Night Fury." As if on cue, Toothless flew out of the trees above and landed next to the stranger. He flattened himself to a position that was perfect if he needed to attack or pounce. He barred his teeth and his pupils grew into slits as he let a low rumbling growl out of his throat. The stranger looked up at the frightened teens and they saw that the deep purple dragon eyes that changed into the aqua, sad looking eyes, have now changed a ruby red color. The stranger was mad and he was trying so hard to contain it, but was struggling every step of the way.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I think you have Hiccup's dragon," Tuffnut said while still cowering in fear of the very protective Night Fury.

"You are all so blind. You can't see that I'm the one everyone calls a fishbone, a screw-up, or by my well known, unofficial title, _Hiccup the Useless_," Hiccup Basically creamed at the teens. They were dumbfounded. Hiccup removed his mask to reveal the face that all of the teens knew. His eyes were back to their normal shade of forest green and back to human eyes instead of dragon eyes. "You were all blind. You never saw noticed how often I was gone. How I would constantly disappear into the woods and stay away for days and weeks at a time. When I get back, it's right back to the beginning. Always picked on or ignored. Called a klutz or a screw-up by people every single day. You don't know how it feels to be the runt of the litter, to be the smallest one, to be the _hiccup_ of the group," Hiccup said, sliding to the ground. Toothless stepped out of his defensive pose and quietly cooed and nudged his friend. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all watched as Hiccup broke down in front of them. They saw just how strong the bond was between boy and dragon.

The sun was starting to go lower in the sky as they watched Toothless help Hiccup to his feet. They had almost forgotten about the dragons that Hiccup had called with his three note whistle. The Changewings watched curiously as their leader broke down from a very angry stage. They had camouflaged themselves to blend in with their surroundings. Astrid watched as Hiccup turned back towards the four dragons behind him.

"_Hiccup, I don't mean to sound rude, but what just happened? I mean we understood you for the most part_, _but I don't understand one thing. Why are you giving gifts to these people if they hurt you? Also, why are we here again_," asked the blue and gold Deadly Nadder that stood behind Hiccup. Hiccup explained once more to the dragons before turning back towards the group. He motioned for them to come closer. They all gathered around the jet black slab that the beautiful weapons sat on. Hiccup reached down and handed each person their respective weapon. The twins get their double-headed spears with the Hideous Zippleback carved in the handle, Snotlout grabbed his new mace from Hiccup and admired the Monstrous Nightmare carved into the handle and Fishlegs was eager to see his weapon and as soon as he grabbed it, ran his finger along the Gronkle carved in the wood of the handle. Astrid took her double-sided axe and clipped it to her skirt's belt. They all seemed pleased with their gifts and then Hiccup asked them all a question that would change their lives forever.

"Who wants to learn how to train your own dragon?"

**Well I know this is a shorter chapter. All of my other chapters are over 5,000 words and this one is only not even really 3,000. Well, one I am very tired and two, you have no idea how hard it is for me to write 5,000+ words for each chapter. Especially since I have school and school work. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, things may not go so smoothly with the whole Hiccup and the rest of the teen's friendship. There will be a battle between Berk and the dragons just to let you know. Other than that, please review! I love reading your comments. Most all of them bring my spirits high for the day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-AIC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh ma gosh you guys! 32 reviews, you guys must love making me feel warm and fuzzy inside XD. Anyways, I don't have much else to say other then, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Most of the chapters will be shorter than the past ones. They were all 5,000+ and I am trying my best, but if I write shorter chapters, then I can post more chapters so that you guys won't kill me for not posting right away. So I will try to get it at least 2,000 words for each chapter so that they are kind of long. Enjoy!**

"_Who wants to learn how to train your own dragon?"_

Astrid didn't know if she had heard him correctly when he asked if she wanted her own dragon. Hiccup saw that the look on their faces was just complete and utter shock. He didn't know what he said to get this reaction, so he turned to Toothless to see if he could shed some light on the situation. Toothless just shrugged the best he could and gave a look that showed he didn't have a clue.

"_Do any of you guys know what I said to get this reaction; I mean this is a little much._" The dragons just shrugged. Hiccup looked back at the group and saw that they were unfrozen and talking amongst themselves. They turned when Hiccup called their names. First, Hiccup called Snotlout and the large monstrous Nightmare that stood behind Toothless, forward.

"I got this babe," Snotlout told Astrid as he strutted up to the Nightmare's head. It glared at him and snarled. Snotlout made a whimper and took a few steps back before Hiccup said something to the dragon and led it over to Snotlout.

"They can sense fear you know Snotlout. I thought you got this. I mean, it's just a Monstrous Nightmare, the largest and most deadly dragon next to the Night Fury. It's not like it could kill you or anything," Hiccup told him with a smirk. Hiccup then scratched the Nightmare on the chin which made it purr and stomp its hind leg on the ground in pleasure. The large, ferocious dragon was reduced to nothing more than a cuddly puppy in seconds. The Nightmare just flopped over on its side to let Hiccup scratch its belly.

Snotlout slowly approached the dragon when it was back on its feet. He held out a shaking hand, which Hiccup took and placed on the Nightmare's snout. Snotlout laughed and then Hiccup walked away to help the other's with their dragons.

"Wait, where are you going," Snotlout asked, panicking. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and helped the twins with the Hideous Zippleback that was swinging its heads around and fighting each other. The twins were just watching and laughing. After the twins mounted their dragon, Hiccup went on to helping Fishlegs on to the Gronkle. He had already made friends with it by scratching it on the nose with some dragon nip. Astrid was gazing at the Deadly Nadder with curiosity and admiration. It was a beautiful light blue and yellow Nadder.

"Would you like any help Astrid," Hiccup asked as Astrid walked toward the Nadder. She held up her hand and the Nadder put her snout into it.

"I don't think so, but I do have a name for her," Astrid said with a smile.

"We have names for our dragon too," the twins said at the same time.

"I have the best name for my dragon," Snotlout said with a gloating tone in his voice. He pointed to his chest with his thumb.

"I think that I will name mine Meatlug," Fishlegs said. In agreement with his choice of a name, he got a large, slobbering kiss from her.

"This is Hookfang," Snotlout told Hiccup, slapping Hookfang on the side of the neck. Hookfang lit his body on fire, which caused Snotlout to run off to a nearby trough filled with water. He sat in it and got instant relief. Hiccup just laughed and told Hookfang something in his own language. They both laughed, though Hookfang's was deeper and sounded more like a broken up growl then a laugh.

"Say hello to Barf-"

"And Belch," said the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut high fived each other before head butting. Barf and Belch saw this and head butted each other, which resulted in the twins flying off their respective heads.

"How about you Astrid? Did you think of a name yet," Hiccup asked quizzically.

"Yeah I have. Her name is going to be Stormfly." Astrid just stroked Stormfly's snout before mounting her.

"Where are you guys going," Hiccup questioned the teens. They were all on their dragons and looked as if they were going to fly off.

"We were just going to go back to the village, it's getting pretty late," Fishlegs replied. He was right; the sun was setting as the moon was rising. It was getting dark.

"You can't go back to the village. You guys are riding dragons for Thor's sake," Hiccup told them. He didn't want them to be shot down right away. Hiccup didn't want them to get hurt, especially the dragons. Lori, Demong, Naru, Nidrus and Jem were all Hiccup's nearest friends. He thought that they would be perfect for his sort of maybe friends from the village. Lori was now Meatlug, Demong was now Hookfang, Naru and Nidrus were Barf and Belch and Jem was Stormfly. He had known them all since they were hatchlings and each had their respective jobs. Naru and Nidrus were the leaders of the Zipplebacks; Jem was the leader of the Nadders, Lori was the leader of the Gronkles and Demong was the brother of the leader of the Nightmares. They were all great friends of Hiccup's and stood by his side when they could. They weren't like Toothless who was the closest to Hiccup and who had known him the longest, but they were very close.

Hiccup tried three more times to stop them from leaving, but they still managed to get away. Hiccup and Toothless just looked at each other before taking off after them. They stayed in the clouds above the others so that they wouldn't be seen by the other riders. It wasn't hard to keep up with them because the other teens didn't really know how to control their dragons very well. They flew all the way back to Berk, where, to Hiccup's surprise, they were greeted without hostility. Hiccup watched as Astrid led the procession of dragons and riders through Berk. Stoick greeted them with a clap of his large, meaty hands.

"Hey bud, I'm going to get a closer look okay? Just stay in the clouds, I'll be back soon and if you don't see or hear from me in an hour, head straight to the cove and hide. I will try my best to get to you." With that, Toothless nodded and Hiccup flicked the lever on Toothless' tail fin so that he could fly by himself. Hiccup leapt off of Toothless' back and immediately changed into a Morphwing. It was similar to a Changewing in the shape of the dragon and the way that it could blend into its surroundings, but had a special ability. It was able to take the shape of any living creature, but couldn't take the shape of any plat or tree. Hiccup soared into Berk as an unnoticed dragon. He used the Morphwing's ability to change into any living thing and changed into a Viking. He didn't change into a big, burly Viking though. In fact, Hiccup took a form that looked almost exactly like his human form with only a few differences. For starters, his hair was jet black and his eyes were a light amber color. He had no freckles and was a few inches shorter than his normal self. He had both of his legs because that would have been a near dead giveaway. Hiccup found it weird to have two legs again so he decided to have just a wooden one like Gobber's, but with some intricate carvings of dragons in the wood.

"That should do it," Hiccup said as he wove his way through the throng of people towards the teens and their newly acquired dragons. When he was within hearing distance, Stoick led the teens toward the Great Hall and dismissed everyone else to go back to their work. Hiccup used the camouflage ability to blend into the Great Hall's door and snuck in right as the doors shut with a bang. Astrid and the rest of the teens dismounted their dragons and led them into a corner while they gathered around the center fire. Stoick began to speak. Hiccup had changed back into the normal Morphwing form and flew up to the rafters to listen in on the conversation. His dragon hearing was much more acute than a human's hearing so he could listen in from way up in his hiding spot.

"So from the looks of it, the search went well," Stoick questioned as the teens all looked at each other.

"It went just as you planned or should I say _is_ going just as you planned chief," Snotlout said with a scoff. "Hiccup the Useless doesn't even know we were faking the whole thing." Hiccup almost let out a growl, but held it in knowing that any sudden movement or sound would alert the Vikings below. They were never glad to see him. They just wanted to use him. And he trusted them; he had thought that they changed. Toothless was right, he did have a soft heart.

"Well I can see that he trusted you enough to present you with weapons and dragons," Stoick said to the group. "Hiccup should have told me sooner instead of keeping it a secret for years." Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. Stoick actually looked _sad_ instead of disappointed for once. All it took was for Hiccup to vow that they would never see him again and if they did it would be their last time. I guess that Stoick and Hiccup's supposed friends turned traitors called his bluff. Hiccup was determined to show them that he meant business. He devised a plan while perched high in the rafters.

Stoick called the meeting to an end and the teens all left the Great Hall. Fishlegs and Astrid looked genuinely looked and felt sad about betraying Hiccup, but he wasn't there to see this. He was busy writing notes and taking them to the teen's houses. That night when Astrid and the rest of the group returned to their respective houses after Stoick called them to take care of their dragons. He had them put their dragons in the training arena. The dragons were furious at their riders. They had all sense that the group was a little sketchy, but they seemed so caring and happy to have their own dragon's that Stormfly/Jem and the other dragons had over looked the rest of their aura. They still had complete faith in Hiccup and why wouldn't they. It wasn't his fault that the people who were acting as his friends betrayed him.

Astrid walked into her house and up to her room. She noticed a piece of parchment with the same scrawled writing that was on the note she had found in her axe's handle. She read it and saw that Hiccup wanted her to meet him at the cove in the cover of darkness. The time he put gave her an hour to get there. She gathered what she needed and was off to meet Hiccup twenty minutes later.

When she arrived at the cove, she saw that the others were there to. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were wrestling on the ground while Snotlout looked on while mumbling idiots under his breath. Fishlegs sat on a rock and was looking at a book. Astrid decided to see what Fishlegs was looking at.

"Hey Fishlegs, how's it going," Astrid asked him. He turned to her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I can't find anything in here about any LighteningStriker or Silent Beauty or any of the other dragons Hiccup talked about. In fact, the Silent Beauty and the LighteningStriker weren't even in any legends or myths we have," Fishlegs exclaimed. All of a sudden, a whistle could be heard and then a blue glow was shot in front of the startled teens. Toothless landed a few feet away from them and just watched them.

"Why is that dragon here," Snotlout asked no one in particular. Toothless growled and stalked up to Snotlout who carefully backed away. He earned a hard flick over the head with Toothless' tail before Toothless wandered back over to his spot and hopped up on a near-by rock. He continued to watch them until an hour later they heard a screech from the air. Something shot down and landed right next to Toothless, causing dust to puff up in a cloud around the creature. This allowed the other dragons who were following this strange dragon to hide out in the woods without drawing attention. As the dust settled, the group looked at what now was Hiccup standing next to Toothless.

"So guys, what made you do this?"

**Ooooo, cliffy ending there! I hate leaving it like this, but it must be done sadly. I enjoy everyone's reviews and now I have an amazing final count of 35 reviews with 43 people who favorite this story and another 54 who are following it! That's amazing you guys! Thank you so much with your support and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, keep reviewing you wonderful people you!**

**-AIC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever! My dog tore her ACL in her back right leg so she is limping and I have had to take care of her. I feel bad for her. Also, I will be using the names for Astrid's and the others dragons, so Stormfly won't be Stormfly, but she will be Jem and so on. If you are confused on whom they are then go back to the last chapter. Anyways here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"What are you talking about Hiccup? You told us to meet you here and what was up with Toothless. He was just staring at us and almost ripped Snotlout head off his shoulders. Between you and me, I sort of wish he did," Tuffnut said. He earned a whack on the helmet courtesy of Snotlout's mace that Hiccup had given him. Hiccup just stared at the group as they stared back. Four eyes on ten until Toothless let out a low growl and his eyes became slits. Five dragon heads appeared in the bushes behind Hiccup. The teens gasped. It was their dragons and they were supposed to be locked up in the cages for training. Jem led the group out to stand behind Hiccup. She looked sadly at Astrid before her eyes became slits like Toothless' and they filled with anger. Naru and Nidrus just growled at the twins, which in turn caused them to back away slowly. Demong lit up on fire and snarled viciously at Snotlout who cowered behind Fishlegs. Lori was hovering a foot in the air and just stared at Fishlegs angrily. Hiccup patted Toothless on the snout. His eyes grew into large moons and he cooed to Hiccup. The other dragons settled down and stood behind Hiccup. They were all still on edge.

"You betrayed the trust of your dragons; you betrayed the trust of Toothless, which might I say wasn't very smart to make enemies out of dragons again, and you betrayed me, which also is not a very good idea." Hiccup just stared at them, his eyes growing into a very deep shade of glowing red. Astrid looked at him and saw that this was not good.

"What did we do Hiccup?"

"Oh don't bother with the games guys. I heard everything. You never noticed me but I heard every single word. You betrayed the trust that I had in you guys."

"How did we not see you? It was just us and Stoick," Fishlegs asked.

"I was in the rafters. You forgot one thing about me apparently. I can change into dragons so I just flew up to the rafters and listened in. I also saw you put Jem and the others in the training arena so that you could train to fight and kill dragons with actual dragons again. You made a big mistake making an enemy out of dragons and especially their leader," Hiccup told them. They just looked confused when he said leader.

"How did we make an enemy out of the leader? He or she isn't even here because I don't see any dragon that looks like a leader or person that looks like a leader here," Snotlout said.

"Jem or Stormfly is the leader of the Nadders, Demong or Hookfang is the brother of the leader of the Nightmares, Lori or Meatlug is the leader of the Gronkles and Naru and Nidrus or Barf and Belch are the leaders of the Zipplebacks. Toothless here is the leader of the Nightfurys and the "kings" right hand man. By making an enemy out I them, you made an enemy of their leader."

"And the leader is who now," Tuffnut asked. He was still overly confused about what was happening here.

"Anyone want to take a guess at who is their leader. The decision was unanimous. The dragons all chose a single leader to lead their leaders and them. No guess', I thought you guys were smarter than this."

"Just tell us who the leader is and how we made an enemy out of them," Snotlout shouted impatiently.

"You already know the leader and how you made an enemy out of them," Hiccup shouts at the teens. He took a few steps closer and all of them took a few steps back when they saw his eyes were flaming with fury. "I am their leader you idiots! You were all blind and you will pay the price for it. I forgot to mention one thing. Your all have in we dragons, every Viking and almost no ones are the same. They are carved into your weapon handles and they are the dragons standing behind me that you locked up. You will spend three days as them and in your inner dragons form to see how well you like it. You can change into your human form once in those three days for an hour but if you change out sooner than the time given, you will be unable to change back into your human form for the rest of the remaining time. Hope you see how the dragons feel," Hiccup told them. He changed an unknown dragon and forced each of the teen's inner dragons out.

Stoick noticed that the dragons had escaped from the training arena again and was just on his way there when he heard large whooshing noises. He looked up and saw four dragons that looked very similar to the ones that had been freed. The village was watching as the dragons unceremoniously crash landed in the middle of the village. None of them seemed to know how to fly very well at all. Stoick walked cautiously up to them and saw a note attached to one of the dragons. It was a sky blue Nadder with gold as its secondary coloring. It's eyes were the same color as its scales. A beautiful shade of blue. Stoick grabbed the parchment and unrolled it. He read what it said and then shoved it into a pocket. The Nadder suddenly squawked at the Gronkle and the Gronkle growled something back. Then the Gronkle stepped toward Stoick and changed.

"Fishlegs?! What in the name of Odin's beard is going on here," Stoick exclaimed.

"We'll we all got notes from Hiccup which told us to meet him in the cove at midnight so we did. He had listened into our conversation in the Great Hall and knew that we had betrayed him. He was really mad and he said that we should not have made an enemy of any dragon because then we would make an enemy of the King. And to let us know how it feels to be dragons he pulled our inner dragons to our exterior so that's why we are dragons chief. We are all aloud to change into our human selves once in the period of three days for an hour. If we change back before the hour is up we are stuck in our dragon form for the rest of the three days. When the time is up, we will be back to our selves and won't be dragons anymore," Fishlegs told the gathered crowd, but mainly Stoick.

"So you're telling me that these dragons behind you are Astrid-"

"She's the Nadder-"

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut-"

"They are the Zippleback sir-"

"And let me guess, the Nightmare is Snotlout," Stoick finished with his hand in his head.

"Yep," Fishlegs weakly said. He was scared of what the chief would do to them. He was also nervous because he didn't know if Hiccup is watching them right now. If he was, Fishlegs prayed to the gods that he wouldn't come and permanently change them into dragons. Stoick finally told Fishlegs that he wanted the whole story with full details. Fishlegs nodded and followed him quickly and quietly into the Great Hall. Astrid and the others followed in close pursuit. Once inside, Fishlegs told the whole story beginning to end from when they first heard Hiccup's secret to right now. It took 54 minutes to tell and Fishlegs only had about 2 minutes left before he changed back into his dragon form. It was the plan that he would change first and tell the chief his story then if anything needed further explaining, Astrid would change and only if they desperately needed to know anything else after Astrid's time runs out, then Snotlout would change. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not to change, period. It was just a precaution to make sure they didn't screw anything up.

"Okay chief, that's the whole story from cover to cover and I have less than a minute left so I'm going to have to change back. If you need to know anything else, let Astrid know." With that, Fishlegs turned back into a Gronkle and wandered over to the other members of the group. Stoick just walked over to them and told them that he would bring them some blankets and hay to rest on. They grunted and nodded to say thanks and continued to huddle together.

Stoick left the Great Hall to find some very large blankets and a lot of hay when he saw something in the sky. It was very hard to notice and the only reason he did was because he knew the stars and some were being blotted out as the figure moved. Stoick continued to watch it and then when he brought his head back down he saw some people huddled at the far edge of the clearing in the center of the village. He walked over to them and noticed that they had seen the speck to. Once they noticed the chief was standing behind them, they all split up and went back to what they were doing before they got distracted. Stoick then continued to watch as the speck circling the village grew larger and larger as it grew ever so slowly closer.

Suddenly, the speck disappeared from view until a very familiar whistle was heard.

"Night Fury! Get down," someone in the village shouted right as one of the towers burst into flames. The noise was heard again, but this time closer. Another tower was blown out and then almost as soon as that one was, the third tower collapsed in a fiery explosion.

"How is there two of these things," Stoick mumbled to himself. There were never two Night Furys before and now there were two. One of the Night Furys shot down and threw a bright purple ball of fire straight into the village, setting four houses alight. Stoick watched as that Night Fury came closer to him and then shot past. He caught a glimpse of the tail and noticed that me was fake. "Oh no, not now," Stoick said aloud. He knew exactly who one of the Night Furys was. It was Hiccup's dragon pet. The other Night Fury was still confusing him though. Stoick watched Toothless circle around and back once more before taking off into the night sky, not to be seen again. The village continued to burn as the buckets of water were carried to them. Stoick turned and walked back toward the Great Hall. He never did ask who the King was.

On his way, he noticed that the other Night Fury had not been seen at all since Toothless left. Stoick was deep in thought when he heard the all too familiar whistle and the population of Berk went scrambling to gather their weapons. That was no use because the ones without weapons were stuck like that because the weapon storage building was burning to the ground from a well aimed blast of fire. Stoick heard another tell tale whistle and ordered everyone in the Great Hall. For some reason, the dragon had not set one building on fire and that was the Great Hall. Stoick watched as the Vikings ran into the one building that seemed to be safe. Once the last person had entered, Stoick turned to follow when he noticed silence hung in the air. There was no sound other then the crackling of fire. Stoick looked back at the village and glanced suspiciously around. He took a step forward and was bumped into by a very large creature. Stoick stumbled, but did not fall. He turned toward his attacker only to be staring at the Great Hall. He turned his head back facing the village and just saw two forest green eyes staring back at him.

"Hiccup? Is that you," Stoick asked. No one else that Stoick knew had the same eyes, other than his beloved Val. The creature stepped out from where it was and Stoick saw it was not Hiccup. It was a Titan Wing Night Fury. It was twice the size and much more deadly. Messing with one is not a wise choice. Since no one had ever seen one, let alone lived to tell the tale, Stoick knew none of this important information. Stoick stepped closer and then was taken aback as the dragon changed and morphed smaller and smaller until it was no longer a dragon.

"Hiccup? Why would you do this to your own people, your own friends, your own family," Stoick questioned the boy who stood before him. Hiccup just stared coldly at him as the flames made his face look dark and ominous. He noticed the damage he had done and decided that it would be best if he talked with Stoick when the village was in flames. Hiccup turned around and changed into a LighteningStriker before shooting back into the sky. Stoick just saw Hiccup change into an unknown dragon and before he could utter a word just disappeared. Stoick looked at the sky, hoping to get some answers soon.

By the time the sunrise the next morning, all of the fires were put out, but the damage was apparent. Almost none of the houses were repairable and the ones that were going to take a lot of work. Astrid and the others had heard what happened and were very mad that they still had two days left as dragons before they would be human again. They all wanted to be back in bodies that they knew how to control for the most part. Only Fishlegs and Astrid had made progress with flying since the day before. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having trouble even figuring out how to walk straight.

Stoick was angry, sad and confused at the same time. Hiccup and his pet dragon had burnt the village to the ground in a single night. Stoick didn't think it possible for the village to be downed by two dragons and one being his son. He was so confused at this point in time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I'm thinking of some ideas for continuing this story so if anyone has suggestions, I'm open to hearing any of them. Also, I think I'm going to start a new story, I'll still continue with this one as long as I can, but I have some ideas for other stories that I may start so be on the lookout.**

It was time for the annual competition. Berk was preparing for the large amount of guests that would be arriving any day now. Astrid and the others had gotten pretty good at flying and only had one day left to survive as dragons. They were helping decorate the high rafters in the Great Hall. Hiccup hadn't been heard from since the night the village was burnt down.

The games consisted of three competitions that every island in the Archipelago participated in if they were able. There hadn't been one in years because of the dragon raids, but finally, this year, there would be the annual games. The first competition was a foot race around the island. It was very dangerous because of the wild creatures so two competitors from the same island ran together. The next challenge would be the weapon challenge. You would use the weapon that you were most comfortable using and you would take out the invaders to protect the villagers. The attackers and villagers would just be wood cut outs, but you had to act like it was real. The third and final event that the contestants competed in was the obstacle course. It involved a running part, a rock climbing and a swimming portion. The first one back wins that round. The winner of the games would hold the trophy until the next year.

The contestants were the strongest and overall best teens from each island. Some islands didn't have very many teens to compete, but most of them are very strong and fast. Astrid and the others were going to compete this year and they will. The games take place in one week, but most of the islands competitors arrive ahead of time so that they could be there in time for the games. Astrid would be able to compete this year. She had been too young to do it before and then they didn't even have the games. This year, Berk was hosting and she would be competing in it. She was bursting at the seams.

Hiccup had called a meeting of the leaders on Dragon Island. He had an important announcement to make and the dragons would probably agree with him.

"Hiccup, what's so important that we had to come immediately here? I mean we all have our islands to protect and our people to lead." Toothless was very curious. Hiccup hadn't told him anything or even spoken to him since the night that they burnt Berk down. He had missed his friend.

"I have called all of the leaders here before me with an announcement that could change everything. The annual Odin Games are coming up in one week exactly and they are being held on Berk this year."

"Is that why you told us to hold off on the raids from all of the Viking inhabited islands," Jem asked Hiccup. She cocked her head to the side and gave a squawk.

"Exactly Jem. If there are any dragon raids near the time of the games, they will be called off and we will have to wait another year to try again." Hiccup looked around at his friends who also happened to be his only family since Stoick so rudely disowned him.

"Try what exactly Hiccup," Toothless asked his friend. Hiccup just smiled his toothy, lopsided grin.

"We are going to Berk in one week. We shall show them who the winner of the games really is." Hiccup called for all of the leaders to listen closely to his plan. They nodded and growled when they agreed. Hiccup dismissed them back to their own islands and had Toothless stay. He didn't have anyone to tell the plan to. The other leaders needed to tell their people the plan and have them meet Hiccup and Toothless in the same place on Dragon Island. No one else knew of Hiccup's power except for Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Stoick as well as a few miscellaneous Vikings who Stoick had chosen to tell. The other islands are going to be in for a surprise.

"Hiccup, please listen to me. Is violence against the people who hate you the way to turn?" Toothless nudged his friend. Hiccup looked sadly at him and Toothless was taken aback by the emotions flooding out of his closest friend. "Hiccup, do you know what a Satt Sjón is?"

"A what?"

"It translates differently but basically you can feel and basically _see_ what the other is feeling. You just look directly in the eyes of another dragon or person and if they are both willing to do the Satt Sjón then the person or dragon receiving the person's emotions basically is in their memories." Toothless just looked at Hiccup to see if he was following where this was going. "You and I shared a moment a second ago and I now understand why we must do this. I felt your pain as if it was my own. I understand now."

"Thank you Toothless. I thought that no one would get why, but finally I found someone who listens and understands why we must attack Berk."

Astrid was watching the sun set slowly over the ocean and she felt a strange tingling in her feet. She glanced down the best she could and saw that she was changing back. She squawked with excitement as she continued to change. After three minutes, she was back to being Astrid. She was thrilled to have her body back, but she also sort of missed the Nadder's. She sprinted into the village and ran into Fishlegs who was normal again too.

"Astrid, you're normal again!" Fishlegs did a little dance before running off to find the twins and Snotlout. Astrid ran to the chief's house and knocked on the door before kicking it open.

"I'm sorry chief for barging in here, but I would just like to let you know that we are back to normal and are able to help in any way needed." Stoick turned to Astrid with a grim look on his face.

"What happened Astrid? Why does Hiccup burn the village to the ground and then fly off? It's been three days since that night and I haven't heard anything from him. I haven't even seen a dragon that wasn't one of you Astrid. What if he attacks Berk during the Odin Games?"

"That wouldn't be very smart and trust me Hiccup is all about smart. He knows to not attack an island with a thousand strong and weapon wielding vikings on it. That would just be yak-brained," Astrid replied, trying to reassure her chief. He straightened up and look her straight in the eye.'?

"Just to be safe, I want you and the others to guard the village at night with the vikings who are on patrol. The competitors should be arriving at any point now and if they see even one dragon attacking us, they will either stand and fight or turn around and we will be forced to call off the games once again." Stoick looked reassured by Astrid's speech and then told her to leave so he could get everything ready.

Astrid walked out of her house and headed into the forest. She let her feet carry her and she was surprised by where they led her. She was standing in the cove. Stoick forbid anyone from going there after Hiccup left because he was afraid that Hiccup may go back to the cove and do something to whoever was there at the time. He only told the ones who knew of the cove they were forbid and told the other villagers nothing of Hiccup or the cove. They all noticed Hiccup was missing, but they all just figured he had run off and left the island, which they were right about.

Astrid missed this place because it's where she had first found Hiccup and then where he had left. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. She couldn't bear to be here anymore. She began to let the tears run as she raced through the forest before collapsing next to a moss-covered boulder and crying.

"Why do I feel guilty about miss treating Hiccup? I mean he is a hiccup and a screw up and a little on the crazy side, but I feel horrible for making him leave. It was mainly Stoick who gave him the final push off of the shores of Berk and into the uncharted sea, but she had a major part to play too. So did Fishlegs and Snotlout and even Ruffnut and Tuffnut hurt Hiccup, physically or mentally, at some point? Astrid continued to cry until the sun came overhead. She sat motionless except for her silent sobs until the stars began to glimmer and shine in the beautiful black expanse of nothing. "Oh Odin, why do I feel so terrible," Astrid cried to the halls of Valhalla. "Why does it hurt me so much to know that Hiccup is gone?" Astrid crossed hers arms over her legs and pulled them close to her chest. She looked to the heavens above and watched the stars sparkle and gleam as if they were dancing. Astrid closed her eyes and sat back against the rock. She let the comforting sleep take her away into darkness. As she sank into her slumber, one last tear slipped out of her eye and fell to the earth.

Hiccup was enjoying a nice flight by himself and Toothless understood when Hiccup said he wanted to be alone. He looked sad to watch Hiccup go alone before padding over to his cave and flopping down. Toothless rested his head on his front legs and fell into a light doze. As Hiccup was flying in his Night Fury form, he noticed a white streak on a dark rock. He flew down and immediately knew where the scale came from and where to find the dragon that lost it. Hiccup shot up into the night sky once more, completely swallowed by the black of the night.

**Is it just me or is this chapter super short? I don't know, but I am so sorry that my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter and that they aren't very good anymore. I mean they never really were good in the first place and if I didn't have so much support on this story, I would have abandoned it like I have a lot of my other stories. Your comments and favorites and follows mean so much to me and brighten up my day when I read them. Thank you to all of you wonderful people! The best part of the story is yet to come and it's the part I think a lot of you kind of saw coming, but I may add a twist ending so be warned!. Thanks for reading! I really hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and please review! I don't care if you're criticizing me or not, just say what you like about it. I love you guys!**

**-AIC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back! So sorry if the last chapter was super short, I just ran out of time to write it and wanted to get something posted so that you guys won't stop reading it. By the way, thank you so much for the amazingly wonderful comments! Anyways, to the chapter!**

Hiccup flew for hours until he found the island he was looking for. The only reason he flew for hours was because he had made a large circle around all of the islands twice and then decided that it was time to find the owner of the scale. The island was actually fairly close to Dragon Island, but none of the dragons went there because of the inhabitants. No one had ever seen them, but they heard tales and legends about the horrific creatures that lurked in the caves on the island. It was called The Island of Fear. Hiccup was friends with the inhabitants, but only went to them if he needed help. It was time to call for back-up.

Toothless was the only Night Fury that Hiccup had ever seen, but not the only dragon with the name Fury. Two Light Furys dwelled on the island and they blended perfectly with the day time. They were the opposite of a Night Fury. Crystal and Shimmer were sisters and the only two remaining Light Furys that Hiccup had encountered. They lived on the island with some other dragons that were very dangerous, but not well known. In fact, many of the dragons hadn't even heard the name of the species before. Only a few knew about them and they were the elder dragons of the islands. Hiccup landed on the smaller island and called out to Crystal. She was the leader of the island, chosen by Hiccup himself. She was the older of the two sisters and Shimmer was quite fine with letting her sister lead. She knew that Crystal would be a better leader then her. The other dragons on the island also let Crystal lead without a fight because they believed in Hiccup and they believed that he had made the right choice.

"Crystal, I am in need of a favor," Hiccup called to his friend. Next to Toothless, Crystal was his favorite dragon, followed close behind by her sister, Shimmer.

"We are listening Hiccup and no need to shout, we were right behind you. We also need to talk to you." Crystal looked very lovely with her scales gleaming and glowing in the soft light raining down from the moon. Her sister Shimmer looked the same only in a smaller scale.

"I assume you heard the plan," Hiccup asked his friends. They looked briefly at each other and then Crystal spoke.

"That's what we needed to talk to you about Hiccup. We are willing to help out in any way we can. Those Vikings hunt our kind and kill us for sport. They feel that they are the most powerful species to roam these lands and seas, but we will show them. Right Hiccup," Crystal told Hiccup. She was ready to fly to Berk right now and take on the entire population. Hiccup noticed this and tried to calm Crystal down.

"No need to attack yet. We need to wait for the games to begin then we can take action. For now, I need you and Shimmer to gather up the strongest dragons from each grouping and train them in stealth and battle. You two are the best I know of."

"What about Toothless," Shimmer asked in a small voice. She was very tiny and fast, but was shy. She also sort of liked Toothless.

"I need him with me," Hiccup told them. Shimmer nodded and looked down at the ground. Hiccup could tell she was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't have the chance to hang out with Toothless, but something came to his attention. "Crystal, Shimmer, you two need to start training the troops now because we need to be ready. I will come up with a final plan and how this will all work out three days ahead of time. For now, please hurry off to the other islands and grab the strongest and also report if you see any boats heading towards Berk. I need to know how many and how close they are to Berk's shores." Hiccup dismissed them with a nod and they shot in opposite directions so they could cover more ground. Hiccup had changed out of the Night Fury form to talk to them and decided that he needed to get some preparations done before the big day. Hiccup shot up into the sky as a Night Fury just as the moon began to sink to allow the sun to shed some light.

Astrid woke up very early in the forest because something was poking her. She reached slowly, not disturb the attackers, for her axe and the swung the flat edge and it connected with someone's head. Astrid heard oomph. "Snotlout?!" Astrid flung him up from the ground and noticed that he had brought the others too. "Why were you poking me in the side with a stick," Astrid screamed at him.

"Stoick was looking for you and so were we. The first few ships began arriving about an hour ago, but we spent like 45 minutes trying to find you," Snotlout replied, rubbing his head. Astrid was still fuming as the group arrived back at the village. The village was swarming with new faces and some that Astrid recognized.

"Hey, Willow! It's been a while," Astrid shouted to a tall, red-haired girl. Willow spun around and ran up to Astrid.

"Hey Astrid! How's everything been?"

"Great! How about you and I'm guessing you're competing this year too huh?"

"I am doing wonderful and I am competing. That's not going to be a problem is it Astrid," Willow joked.

"Not at all. I plan on winning." Astrid playfully hit her on the shoulder and Willow said goodbye. Willow followed a person who must be her chief into the Great Hall. Astrid gestured to the others that they should follow her into the Great Hall. The meeting that all of the contestants and their chiefs attend. It signaled the start of the games.

Hiccup was talking with Toothless when the sound of wings could be heard. Crystal was hovering in the air outside of the cave he and Toothless were in.

"Hiccup, many ships are docked at Berk already and there were four more on their way. Shimmer and I have gathered the dragons you asked us to. We are ready and waiting for the final plan." Hiccup nodded and then smiled.

"Looks like the time is upon us. Luckily, I have made the final preparations and everything is ready to go. Gather everyone in the clearing that you chose Crystal, you too Shimmer. Toothless, come with me, I may need your help with something. Hiccup changed into a Night Fury and took off with Toothless on his tail. Crystal and Shimmer shot up into the sky to go and gather the troops. It was almost time.

Hiccup and Toothless flew to the cliff that overlooked all of the gathered dragons.

"You all know why you are here I suppose," Hiccup shouted so that he could be heard. The dragons all grunted and nodded their heads. "The time of war is almost upon us. We must be ready to strike at any moment and be prepared for what may happen. Sadly, some of you may not come back alive. Some of you may be captured or your closest friend may fall, but it gives you more of a reason to fight! The more of us they take down, the worse they have yet to happen. You have killed hundreds of them, but that doesn't compare to the thousands of us that they have killed for sport. They don't understand that we just needed food. We need to survive just like them! They don't know what they have provoked! They think that it was bad years ago when raids still occurred. Well, they're in for a surprise! Are you ready to avenge your fallen family and friends?!" The dragons roared and flapped their wings in response. Hiccup raised his best sword. It had a blood red blade with some black streaks throughout and a black handle. It was strong enough to be used like an axe, but have a better durability rate. It was also sharp enough to slice straight through a log in one swoop and light enough that Hiccup could easily wield it even though he had grown stronger and taller in his time away from Berk. He had been training every day for the perfect time to strike. It was growing near. It was time for Hiccup to make his move.

Astrid had woken up to the sound of a horn. It was the first day of the games and Stoick was calling everyone to the Great Hall. The hosting chief always gave a speech at the break of dawn to all of the contestants and chiefs that would signal the start of the first day.

Astrid sprang out of her bed and flew down the stairs. She sprinted to the Great Hall and shoved her way to the front of the massive crowd that had already gathered. Torches had brightened up the room and it had an overall warm feeling in the hall.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Stoick said from the stage. It was in the front of the Great Hall and Gobber was standing to the right of the chief. "Everyone, please settle down," Stoick commanded the crowd. Everyone immediately settled down until someone shouted something that they shouldn't have.

"Hey Stoick, where's your son?!" Stoick's face just remained emotionless, but Astrid could see that her chief's face was growing red with anger.

"Yeah Stoick, what happened to that runt?! He should be competing like all of the other chief's sons." Stoick just held up his hand.

"No one has seen my son in weeks. He will not be competing this year." The torches were suddenly blown out. There was the sound of dragon's wings and then a laugh.

"Why not," a voice said. Stoick spun on his heel, but he couldn't pinpoint where the voice had come from. It was a familiar sound though. Suddenly, the torches were lit again and it showed a Night Fury standing in the middle of the crowd. Every Viking near it grabbed their weapon and slowly backed away. "Why can't your son compete, Stoick? Would you be too embarrassed by the outcome?" Stoick Just stood on the stage. The Night Fury shot up into the sir and into the rafter, revealing the person behind. The person who had spoken wore a mask and armor with amazing craftsmanship. The masked man looked up and the Vikings who saw his eyes gasped. The person did not have human eyes. His eyes were a deep purple and that's not why the people had gasped. They were dragon eyes. Astrid knew who this was, but no one else seemed to. Astrid looked up to the Night Fury in the rafters and the dragon looked into her eyes. She mouthed Toothless and the dragon just bared its teeth at her and gave a growl. Everyone in the Great Hall had heard this growl and some of them shouted.

"Everyone calm down. He won't hurt anyone unless I ask him to or he feels the need to prove his point." The man walked forward and the Vikings cleared a path for him. Stoick watched as the strange man who appeared out of nowhere walked straight towards him. As soon as the man reached the stage, they stopped. The person spun around to face the audience and spread his arms. The Vikings gasped once again at the sight. By spreading his arms, the man revealed Night Fury wings that are fully functional. He flapped them enough to hover above the group and then shot up to the rafters with his friend.

"Nice job bud, I think we scared them. How about we show them we mean business?" Toothless cooed quietly so that only Hiccup could hear him. Hiccup scratched his friend lightly on the snout and then jumped down from the rafters. He landed on the stage in front of Stoick and the wings covered Hiccup like a canopy. Hiccup stood up which caused the wings to fold down. "Do I have permission to speak Stoick? Do I even have to ask," Hiccup said behind the mask. In the crowd you could hear murmurs of 'who is that' and 'why does he need a mask'. Hiccup held up his hand and the crowd was silent. "You never answered my question Stoick, I'm waiting." Stoick just glared at Hiccup. "I would also like to go back to our little discussion earlier about why can't Hiccup, your _son_, compete?"

"Hiccup has vanished and I have not seen him in weeks. He would not be able to compete with Berk as his island. Unless he has found a new island to compete for and they want him to compete and he is able, he cannot compete in these games." Stoick continued to stare at the masked person. He had a slight idea of who it was, but he doubted that it was Hiccup. This person was courageous, brave, tall and more muscular then Hiccup. Hiccup was afraid, a coward, a screw-up, skinny and weak.

"What if I told you that he has found a new island and they would love to have him compete and become the winner of this year's annual games? What if he was here, but you couldn't see past the outside and into his heart that you hurt him. You, Astrid, Snotlout, and everyone on Berk. You never told them why Hiccup wasn't here right now and standing at your side, ready to compete in these games. Are you going to tell them or should I?" Hiccup waited for a response, but Stoick's jaw just stiffened and clenched up. "I guess I will tell them then. They drove him away. Stoick disowned his only son and made him leave. They forced him off of this island. You know what I can't do this anymore. Toothless, bud, come on down," Hiccup called into the rafters. The most feared dragon in the Archipelago flew down from the rafters and landed next to the masked man. "Stoick disowned me. They drove me away. They forced me to leave and not return. I left and they hunted me down. They caught me and trapped me here. I left again when I decided that we weren't safe. The island of Berk shunned me and banished me from its shores, never to be seen again. Well here I am." Hiccup finished and took off his mask. The crowd was stunned as well as Stoick.

"Hiccup, what happened to you? Why did you come back?" Stoick saw his son's eyes flare red for a brief moment before returning to their normal forest green color. However, they were still dragon eyes.

"I trained with my friends and family. I trained every day after I left for hours so that when the time came I would be able to do this. I came back to show that what you do to us is wrong." Hiccup spun back around and glared at the throng of people gathered. "You will have to pay the price. Have any of you wondered what happened to all of the dragons? They just disappeared didn't they? No more raids, no more dragons in training arenas, no more dragons on your islands at all. No one wondered what happened huh? Well I should tell you." Hiccup paused and then looked at Toothless.

"_You tell them if you want. It is your choice my friend._" Toothless told him. All of the Vikings just heard was a deep-throated growl and a snarl back from Hiccup.

"I'll tell you where all of the dragons went. They came to me. They flew to where I brought them to. They gathered and they listened to me. We all agree that there is a problem between Vikings and dragons."

"Hiccup they've killed hundreds of us," Stoick shouted at Hiccup. Hiccup turned around and brushed of the hand that was on his shoulder quite forcefully.

"You've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup couldn't contain his anger any longer. His eyes turned blood red and he unsheathed his sword. "None of you can see straight! Realize that they only mean to survive! We need food and so do they! They are my family and friends, my _only_ family after Stoick disowned me and my only friends I have ever had. I have tried to be friends with some of you, but you shrugged me off and you hurt me! You were always cruel to me. You told me yourself Stoick, 'You are not my son'. You remember that don't you! They day you told me to leave, the day I told you my deepest secret, the day I flew off with Toothless. Toothless here has been my only friend and my only family for years and then Astrid dragged me out of the forest I called home for my whole life and brought me to you. You cared for me for a week and then you ignored me once you saw the big disappointment I was. Am I still a disappointment Stoick, am I?!" Hiccup was screaming now. The Viking crowd was just dumbfounded that the small hiccup had become this. "I have an army, thousands upon thousands of dragons awaiting my call. Many of the dragons you have never even dreamed of. They would have been useful allies, but you had to make them enemies. That was where you went wrong Stoick. You should have respected them when you had the chance. By killing and capturing thousands of us you have provoked a war. A war between Vikings and dragons that shall be heard throughout the Archipelago. Those were your faults Stoick," Hiccup told his former father. With that Hiccup climbed atop Toothless and they shot through the doors and into the glowing daylight. Hiccup was heading back to his friends who were ready to lay down their lives for their fallen friends and family. The war had just begun.

**And cue cliffy ending. Sorry to disappoint all of you who thought that this was going to be the chapter with the big battle. I shall make the next chapter, the entire chapter, the battle scene. That's all I have to say right now so till next time!**

**-AIC**


End file.
